Sweet Sweet Kiss
by kyle-kunn
Summary: Edd x Kevin . In the cul de sac Kevin and Edd is a couple, a loving couple, they love each other dearly. xXx warning and lots of Drama.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I haven't made any stories since last year, found out my freaking girlfriend cheated on me and was devastated. the now theres a huge gap in mah life D': ...too much...info...sorry

Anyway, while watching Ed edd and eddy, I wanted to try something new, I usually do anime but hey why not cartoons? bare with me I haven't made a ffic since last year..kinda rusty :] hope you enjoy, theres more In store. I'll update pretty soon. hopefully every chapter by the weeks out. busy with work and classes and all you know?

My mornings starts off normal; I wake up arrange my clothes neatly in a pile and head off to take a long relaxing shower unless Ed knocks my door down and walks in followed by Eddy but not today luckily, then I cook myself a healthy breakfast. A perfect morning on a perfect day. I was so happy not because its a Friday because there was no school today. I can catch up on my studies and homework, not even ed and eddy can ruin this day!

-knock knock knock- I looked at my watch; 9:32. "Who would come this early?" My inner voice asked, "Double D?" a female voice softly said. 'Nazz?" I asked myself, Why would she be here this early? over my house to be correct. I walked over from the kitchen to the front door. as I opened it to see Nazz she waved and smiles at me. "Why hello there Nazz, what brings you here?" I asked, I use to have a huge crush on Nazz, with her perfect figure she grew in and long blonde hair, her smile was perfect and can bring any boy to there knees. everyone in the cul de sac adored Nazz she was nice and kind to everyone. "hey dude, I'm throwing this party in my back yard? you wanna come? your invited." she said placing one hand on her hip and tilting her head smiling at me. "Oh, a party? S-sure? but what about Ed-"

"you can invite them both, I don't mind dude, its a party. Invite who ever you want just come kick it with us." as she waved goodbye and while saying '8:00' walking away from my house. I slowly closed the door and turned to see ed starring into my eyes. "A party Double D? I love to dance!" he said dancing back to the front room. "Ed..how did you get into-" I walked behind him into the front room to see eddy jumping on my couch. my CLEAN couch! "Eddy! That's so unsanitary! jumping on someones furniture with uncleaned shoes!" I panicked as Eddy bounced off the couch on to the floor. "Light'n up will ya? and what's this party ed is talking about?" he asked starring at me, "Nazz invited us to her party at 8:00 tonight..I don't think-"  
>"Were going. I can finally dance with Nazz and be close to her. show her my moves." Eddy then ran to ed and walked to the door. "Wear something flashy Double D! come on big guy, were going to find something nice for you to wear." the door slammed behind them and I sat on my couch, dusting off the foot prints Eddy left on the couch. 'Oh my...such a mess.' thinking about the party tonight, years passed by, we've been bullied and picked on by these guys...and they invite us to a party, moreover the fact that Nazz invited us to be innocent and safe because her beautiful smile can lighten up anyone's day.<p>

"I bet there going to humiliate us in front of everyone. 'oh..everyone will be there...everyone. from the school to the cul de sac, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah and Kevin-' My mind drifted off to think about Kevin, as I blushed and rested my head on the couch, 'Oh Kevin...' My crush on Kevin is still at large. I started to turn bright red, like a tomato. 'Stop thinking about him.. stop it..It's getting hot in here...Oh my'

"I looked down at my shorts and seen my length pointing to the ceiling. I covered it with a pillow. Just the thought of him made me all tingly and hard. 'He's going to be there and He will see me and I want him to be with me!' my inner voice screamed it, My hand slowly crawled its way down under my shorts, making its way to my length thats excited to the thought of Kevin. a slight moan came from me as I stroked my member. The thought of Kevin raced through my mind, 'It never made me this heated before! maybe it's because I'll see him for sure tonight, other then peep through my window to see him across the cul de sac in his garage working on his many bikes.

I continued to stroke my member, faster and faster. 'Mmm...' under my breath I moaned and let out another and another.I arched my back from my couch enjoying this one thought of Kevin, just the thought of him over me with his orange hair and well toned body kissing me with his soft lips made my toes curl up. My moan has gotten louder as I climaxed into the pillow. 'So much came out..' I made my way to the laundry room to clean up the mess I made. 'I wish he would of cleaned it up with his tongue..' My thoughts whispered. I shook the thought and continued loading the pillow into the basket with the rest of dirty clothing.

-Bang Bang Bang- 'whose there?' I was half asleep in the couch wiping my eyes and making my way to the door. "Double D lets go come on the party started! its past 8!" Eddy yelled looking at me up and down. "Wheres your flashy clothes? wearing the same thing you wear every where." I looked down at the watch; 8:01. "Eddy...It's 8:01...there are maybe 3 people at the party...can we wait till I'm fully awake?..." I mumbled in an annoyed tone. "Aw! Double D I see people going to Nazz house! can you hurry up hurry up?" Ed said itching to make his way to Nazz house. "Go on with out me, I'll catch up...I have to change and be properly presentable..." Eddy shrugged and ran to Nazz's house with ed. I closed my door and walked to my room to change into something else.

8:37 I walked out my house to Nazz's house. the music was loud and awful, how can someone listen to it then dance? The smell of teenagers and puke filled the air. "Yo Double D!" Nazz walked up to me and handed me a drink, "here, come on have some fun." she then walked back into the crowd of people and started to dance and chat. "I looked at the bottle and awkwardly sat it on a table, 'alcoholic drink...nope' I sat on a cooler that was next to the fence and watched everyone dance and have fun. I only knew a couple of people as in the cul de sac and 4 people from school thats In my study group. Ed was dancing oddly with jimmy as eddy tries to cuddle up with Nazz, Luckily shes drunk and will dance with anyone.

"Hey, Double Dweeb.." a voice came from behind me, I turned around and seen Kevin holding a drink leaning on the fence. 'how long was he there and why didn't I see him?' he was acting cool but I can tell he was a little off, "I haven't seen you in a while since you guys stopped with the scamming us for money." he chuckled. " Well yes, we are getting older and we need to act our age. " I smiled and started to blush. 'kev is talking to me!' My inner voice rejoiced. I felt a sudden jolt and someone was pushing me from the side, I stood up and they were just trying to get in the cooler.

"We haven't hung out in a while...well since, your dorks were hogging you to themselves." he said pointing to ed and eddy. "Oh, well we are close friends and you..did...bully me from time to time."

"Oh..don't be afraid of me, I could pound you right now but your cool." he smiled winking at me. I pulled my hat over my eyes covering myself from embarrassment. "Cute.." he whispered while taking a drink. 'he thinks I'm cute!' I starred at my feet for a while and then I felt a cold touch on my arm pulling me, "Come with me." he said. I let go of my hat and seen kevin walking me to the front of the house, no one was here. Just me and Kevin. the Music was bumping pretty loud and the sound of people laugh and chat echoed the walk way. "Double D, wanna do something this tomorrow?" he was leaning on the house while talking to me, our shoulders were touching. I didn't make eye contact but I can feel him staring at me. "Tomorrow?...I..S-sure? what did you have in mind Kevin?" I asked staring at the ground. " Oh I don't know...wanna come over and we can watch a few movies and order pizza." He said taking another chug of his drink. "Kevin...are you drunk? will you even remember this tomorrow?" I asked looking at him standing up straight. "Oh yes...I will trust me." he smirked at me. 'Oh Kevin...' I started to heat up, My eyes were locked on Kevin, he was tipsy but still himself, he dropped the drink he was holding and placed his hands on my hips. 'I..Is he getting closer?' my lips touched his softly and I found myself pinned to the wall. "Kev-" I was muffled and the taste of alcohol filled my mouth, his tongue playing with mine. I couldn't help but pull him closer to me, I wanted him so badly and I finally got what I wanted. Kevin then rubbed up against me, my member against his.

"K-Kevin!" I could barely get his name out, Kevin then stopped and licked his lips backing away. I stood there with my hands on the wall as if I was about to dash back at him for another round. my shirt was shifted around and my member was peeping through my jeans. a bit of drool left his mouth and he smiled walking back to the party but a little tipsy, 'I guess thats why he kept leaning on the wall for support..' I than walked home 'Is Kevin serious about tomorrow? should I meet up at his house? Do I call him...Do I wait till he calls me? Or do I just do nothing and see if he remembers...' My hands over my red hot cheeks. I walk up to my house and sat on the patio. 'Oh Kevin...That was such a sweet kiss...I want more...more of you..' I sat there for a while with one thought in my head...

'Whats going to happen tomorrow...?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Well then I noticed I had nothing to do last night I made another chapter based on Kevin's point of view as soon as he walked back to the party. I made a couple of new characters to fit the flow of the story as well;  
><strong>

**Ashley and her older brother Lue.**

**Hopfully another chapter will be out by tomorrow night if I'm not called into work :D **

'Did I just..?' walking towards the backyard where the party was still going down. "Yo kev! what are you doing over there?" I was being questioned by a dark skinned female. short between my shoulders and elbows, short brown hair and a small shaped body. "Ashley?" I asked, 'Fuck..I'm tipsy...' I can barley see and keep myself up, I placed my half empty drink on the table. Ashley was a close friend since freshman year, were seniors now. Shes not like most girls the I know, shes a little like Nazz but more manlier and aggressive. "Yo kev?" she shook me by my shoulders. "Yeah?..yeah? I'm fine." I laughed while she patted my shoulder.

She peeked around seeing if there anyone is close by to ease drop. "Did you ask him out yet?" she whispered in my ear, the smell of varieties of alcohol and maybe some other guys breath, 'was she whoring around again?' I laughed at the thought and she laughed with me for no reason, 'Is she in my head?..' I laughed again, "Kev? did you?' she asked again folding her arms leaning in my ear, with her chin rested on my arm. "Your drunk Ash. and yeah, were hanging out tomorrow." I placed my hand on the fence for support. she then threw her arms in the air and celebrated. "whoo! My man got himself a date!" she grabbed two more drink out the cooler and handed me one and started back to the crowd of people dancing.

I looked down at my drink and placed it back in the cooler, 'I think I had enough...' I scanned the party watching everyone dance and some people go crazy. 'Nazz can throw a party..I'll give her that..' I chuckled at my thoughts again. I saw Ash and Nazz dance with each other. sometimes I think there going to sleep with each other one day by accident. Rolf was around a group of people, 'Is he telling them a story?...' He is another close friend of mine, but sometimes he gets to over his head about himself, as if he's his own god or something.

I looked down at my phone; 10:22. I should get home before Ash hands me another drink and force me to dance. I wobbled to the front of the house and looked around the corner, 'that's where I finally kissed him...his soft lips and innocent body made me give in.' I can't stop thinking about him about him.

'I hate it when those dorks takes him for granted, I can treat him better...I can make him fee-' Oh no...

-hurp..-

'That felt nasty...' wiping my mouth while I continued to stumble to my house, 'about 10 more steps..' I stupidly made huge steps like the cracks on the sidewalk was lava. I chuckled a bit 'Lava, whats wrong with me..HA.' I then seen a light, my door opened, "Whoa...I need to lay down..I feel it coming back up again." I said out loud bending over. a small figure walked up to me and handed me a glass of water. "Thanks.." I said reaching for it but losing balance falling over.

"Kevin!" a voice said, I chuckled and waved at the figure, "Voice of a angel.." I laughed and my eyes started to close. "Oh kevin..." the voice said in shame. My last thought made me smile. That voice I know and love.

'Double D...'

~Le Kunn


	3. Chapter 3

**All the time in the world today, no one called in. ^.^ I was excited to do this chapter. So many ideas were running through my head. I had to write them down before I forgot and thought about something else! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did. **

**Chapter 3:**

"Kevin..Kevin..." a soft voice echoed in my ear. A soft touch and a sweet smell. "Oh my...he's smelly.." -step step step- the voice suddenly faded away.

"Where am I?.." I was on a soft couch, not my house. "Whoa...what..." I looked around and noticed I was in the Dweebs house. "D-..Ouch.." I couldn't move my head much, my hangover mode kicked in and I slowly became sick. "Kevin! don't move I got you." that same voice said. "Double D?.." I said looking over with one hand over my eye, trying to hold my head up. Double D was comforting me, gave me a cup of tea and gave me my clothes. 'Did he undress me last night?' the thought of him seeing me naked made me heat up. "I had to..undress you K-Kevin...you kinda...puked on my patio and made a mess on your clothes as well.." Me knowing Edd he probably freaked out from that. yelling 'messy messy messy' I looked at the clothes I was wearing and it was one of his red shirts and baggy shorts. "So you seen me naked?" I asked without hesitation. He blinked a couple times and he started to blush, 'Oh how cute...' I smiled nudging him and smiling. "so adorable.." I softly said. he then shyly stood up and walked to the kitchen, "Going to cook up something for me?" I asked drinking the tea he made me, 'whoa...that's sweet.' I coughed and sat the cup of tea down, "Oh..I.." he was so red and adorable, I wanted to go over there and make him mine, lock the doors and close the windows and make sure no one can interrupt us.

* * *

><p>"We can order a pizza and hangout here, since this counts as our date for today?" Kevin then leaned back on the couch, 'D-date?!' I started to heat up again, Kevin wants to date a dork like me' The thought of the name 'dork' ran through my head, "This is a date?.." I asked making my sandwich and stumbling a bit, " Yeah, I wanted to be alone with you today, and maybe tomorrow..." He said smiling looking in the cup of tea. " maybe I can make you mine.." he whispered low but loud enough for me to hear. "Kevin I..." I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. I was shaking while finish making my sandwich, a soft touch came from my arm and then my hand. "Kev-." before I can say his name his lips touched mine, such a soft touch. I froze, stayed in place. I don't know what to do, why is kevin doing this to me?<p>

his arms wrapped around my body bringing me closer to him, our tongues met again and started to play around with each other. My hands still holding the sandwich, no! clinging it breaking the bread in two. My body heated up again, my length was awaking and I couldn't stop it. Kevin, The guy I had a crush on is now in my house, in my kitchen, holding me close to him. Kissing me with his soft..soft lips. I dropped my sandwich and turned to him grabbing a hold of the red shirt I let him borrowed. He then pushed me to the refrigerator and pinned me to the door. as he stopped and looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. he looked down at my shaking body, his hands on the refrigerator door behind me. This feelings, this feeling made me crave him more. My hands and legs were shaking, We were starring into each others eyes, for a moment I thought he was going to attack me when he took in a long breath, but he looked angry as if he's trying to hold something back. 'what is he thinking?..'

"K-kevin?.." I said softly. he then kissed me deeply, forcing his lips onto mine. My legs started to shake faster. 'old habits die hard I guess..' A slight moan came from my mouth, a soft touch from my hips then to my stomach under my shirt. "Lets...order that pizza..." He slowly pulled his hand away his face expression never changed, 'what is he holding back..Is he afraid he might hurt me?...' as he walked away to the front room again siting on the couch covering his face with his hands.

I looked down making my way to the front room sitting on the couch with him awkwardly. "Kevin...is there something you n-need to tell me?.." I fondled with my thumbs and looking down waiting for an answer. he looked over at me and smiled. "pepperoni or sausage?" his smile warmed my heart, he was so happy now, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I smiled and finally said "Sausage..." I chuckled a bit because I was thinking of an sexual joke. It took him a second but he got the joke also. "K-..kevin...I have..a..um..crush on you if you don't know already.." I shyly spoke, my head was spinning of different things hes going to say, like 'No shit Double Dweeb,' or 'you think I like you, im just using you.' I'm scared of being rejected what If he **is **using me! 'Oh my...'

"I have a crush on you too Double D..." he said leaning his head back on the sofa looking up at the ceiling, tapping his hand on the cushions making a small beat. " For a while now...just that..Nazz gets in the way at times, I know I dated her once just for fun because it was a dare but i couldn't...keep my eyes off you. Ash told me just go for it...but..sadly it was when we both were drunk. I..I'm sorry about yesterday." he chuckled and turned his head slightly to me, "My breath must of stuuuunk." I blushed remembering my first kiss with Kevin yesterday. "Oh y-yes..you did reek of beer and unpleasantness. I would of r-..rather had you sober..." I looked back down to my thumbs twirling them around each other, properly sitting up straight.

"Well...you have me now..." Kevin stopped the tapping of his hand and used that hand to hold my hands, stopping the twirling. I turned to face Kevin who was now inches away from my lips again. "you..have me now..." he said again but softly this time. "I...I.." My body was heating up again, my legs started shaking and before we kissed.

-knock knock knock- at the door, "hey Double D!" a female voice called out. I shot up off the couch, "I'm so sorry Kev-..kevin. but please excuse me for one moment." he raised his hand and waved it as to gesture me to the door 'proceed'. I walked towards the door opening it half way so they wouldn't see inside. I

It was Ashley and Rolf. Ash was wear a black loose tube top and camo pants. her hair was wild and oddly stylish. Rolf was trying to look into the house, "Ed boy have you seen Kevin?" he said in his funny accent. "O-oh Kevin! I..I haven't S-seen him since the party." I lied, Ash knew I was lying because her eye brow raised and she folded her arms. "Oh Kevin." she called out. "Yo." Kevin replied. I turned around and his arm was raised throwing up a piece sign, then placed it back down. He was on his phone I guess playing a mini game.

"Lying is bad for you Dude." she smiled and opened the door wide so they both can come in. "Oh please wipe your feet! I just cleaned this house."

"Pipe down, we just wanna check up on Kevin." she pinched my cheek and walked to the front room. "Greetings Kevin." Rolf said looking around the room then sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. "What's up Rolf." He didn't look over his eyes stayed on the phone. "So hangover still in action?" Ash asked she chuckled a bit and took kevins hat off, It didn't faze him. she wore the hat on her head while scanning the front room. "Yo D.D, Can you give us a second?" she turned to me. 'D.D?! If I was stronger I'll give her a piece of my mind!' I pouted and yelled "This is my ho-"

"Double D, you wouldn't wanna talk back to her if I were you." Kevin stopped me before It got ugly. I glared at her while she winked at me. I walked out the house and seen Nazz waving at me from across the cul de sac. I waved back smiling at her. she then walked over.

"I seen Ashley and Rolf walk in the house, whats going on dude?" she asked. she was wearing sweats and our gym shirt from school. "Jogging?" I asked. She nodded, "So whats going on in there? did they kick you out? is Ash in there?" wow she ask allot of questions, "Yeah, it looked pretty important, Ash looked ok though like nothing was wrong..hope nothing is wrong." I looked down at my feet and kicked a tiny rock. "Ash is a pretty dangerous person, I heard she killed a man before." Nazz began to laugh so I thought it was a joke and laughed with her. " Is she really that scary?" I asked being sure.

"Oh yeah, I think the only reason Kevin talks to her is because he too is scared of her."

"Is he really?...Kevin? Scared of someone?..the only person I thought he was afraid of was eddy's brother but he grew old of that."

"Well, yesterday she tried to fight me, but she was too drunk. I didn't want to fight her but she kept trying to."

"Do you know why?"

"Hm.. I don't know, but Ash is not to be trusted, even for Kevin. watch out for him for me will ya dude?"

I nodded, 'If I was strong enough...' she took off jogging again. I turned back to the front door making my way to it. the door knob twisted and it opened. "Oh hey D.D" She smiled pinching my cheek again. "It's Edd to you..." I said in my not-so-manly voice. "So adorable yes?" Rolf patted my shoulder as they walked away from my house. 'The nerve of some people...'

"Double D, come here." Kevin patted on the couch. I closed the door behind me and locked it. "Not till you tell me what's going on." I said still standing by the door. "Nothing to worry yourself about, Nazz just tried to fight Ash yesterday."

"you mean Ash tried to fight Nazz..." he tilted his head while looking at me he put his phone in his pocket while standing up. "Ash was drinking allot allot yesterday but I know her, she would never pick a fight but she will finish it..." He walked over to me, we were close again. he places his hand on my cheek and caressed my cheek. "Now can we continue our date?" He asked. "K-kevin, don't y-..you think we need to...talk about...us?" I asked avoiding eye contact. from the corner of my eye I can see that he's smirking. "Didn't I say..." He picked me up pinning me to the door holding me by my sides, I was scared to I wrapped my legs around him for support, as soon as I did that he gotten closer, so close our members touched each other. "Y-...You told me?.." while heating up being this close to Kevin again, My length started to peek through my shorts. He looked down and took a deep breath and then look back up at me. His green eyes made me feel vulnerable, defenseless. 'Oh..Kevin...' Then he finally spoke.

"You have..me...Edd.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 peeps!:

'_you have me_' the force of our lips collided, the way he touched me and the way he made me feel, '_Edd..' _his hand was under my shirt twisting and tugging my nipple, we were on the couch. I was on my back while he was over me between my legs touching me in weird places I have never been touched before, especially by a man. '_Relax..'_ his voice was so smooth, and the feeling of his breath on my neck made my toes curl. he kissed my neck ever so softly and nibbled on it. " K-kevin..." As I moaned my member stood. "Some one's excited..." he smirked and kissed my nipple through my shirt and started to lick it, soaking my shirt. He sat up and reached over and behind him, grabbing the collar neck lining of the shirt and pulling it off. I watched as he pulled it off. Kevin has such a nice fit body. He can have any girl he wanted with that type of body..but instead he picks me. A man.

he leans back over me and lifts up my shirt and continues at my nipple making me tingle all over. he kissed my stomach and closer to my length that's throbbing with pleasure. He pulled my shorts down to my knees reveling my underwear. "K...Kevin! I..I don't want you to see me like this." I pulled my hat over my eyes, hiding from this embarrassment. he looked up at me smirking. "Your..cute Double D." he said he flicked my member, a light moan and jolt of pleasure hit me. "K-..K...K-..." he started to suck where my member was throbbing, "k-...this is so embarrassi- Oh!~" the tip of my member being sucked on. I couldn't help but let my body react, he began to move his head, up and down he went. He looked up at me while peeped through the bottom of my hat. "Double D...about to cum?..." he said using his hand as a substitute till he finished talking.

he continued using his mouth, my back arched and another moan after another flowed through and out of me. I can't take anymore of this. I can't hold it back anymore. "K...Kevin!" I moaned releasing my hat and climaxed in his mouth. he softly coughed and crawled to me kissing me with a cum filled mouth. 'Oh my! ho-...how different!' I never did this before. I thought my first time will be with a female. Kevin was so nice and how he held me close to him made me feel wonderful inside and out. my body reacted to every touch. as he licked my lips and kissed me deeply again. he leaned up off me and sat up on the sofa leaning back. I slowly pulled myself up. He smirked down at me and dig into the shorts I let him borrow, whipping out his throbbing member. I blushed at the size. He started to massage it, With his other arm he wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to him. Our lips, smacking and our tongues playing with each other. 'I..I should pleasure him as he did to me.' I slowly reached for his member and stroked it. a slight moan came from Kevin while we were kissing. I moved my hands a bit faster, Kevin slowly stopped kissing me and licked his lips. 'H-..hes enjoying this.' He leaned his head back on the sofa. clenching his teeth and moaning from time to time. 'His face...Is so red and innocent.' I than decided to use my mouth. 'Does he keep himself clean? If I catch anything It'll be embarrassing to tell my parents and got to the hospital and e- Shut up! It's Kevin! He wouldn't carry anything as such' My thoughts ran wild. I continued to move my head back and forth pleasuring him, hearing his amazing voice moan. a slight movement of his hips started. Pushing his member further in. "k-" I couldn't speak. I can barely keep up as it is. he kept moving deeper than deeper. "you got it.." he said softly.

Kevin finally climaxed and it was all over my face, "Oh..messy messy messy." I softly said, 'How does...k-kevin taste...' I wondered and licked my lips. 'Oh...so sweet...sweet sweet.' I licked my fingers and looked up at him. He was grinning down at me. "How do I taste huh Double D?" He asked, his arms resting on top of the sofa while he leaning back on it. 'Cool guy pose...' I huffed. He then pinned me back on the couch.

as he wrapped his arms around my body pulling me close to him. "Double D, I want you to myself, I don't want anyone to come between us..." he softly said, "K-..kevin...do you really mean it?.." I asked him looking into his green eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead laying next to me. " Yes Double D...trust me.." he shifted me so I'm over him looking down. "So about that pizza?..." he asked looking up at me, rubbing his hand up and down my back. "O..Oh kevin...I'll...order the pizza.." why couldn't call in? his phone is in his pocket...

He switched positions so that I'm laying on top of him, My half-naked body on Kevin, he rested his hands behind his head and pint on leg up. I was between his legs. "So...wanna go out?" He started. Kevin, The cul de sac's jock, and the guy that can have any girl he wants, Just asked me out. Me, the cul de sac's dorkiest dork. He picked on me for years and bullied me and my friends. Now we just had a casual suck-off in my front room. 'Should I say yes?..I have had a crush on him for a while..and he did admit he had one for me as well..' He looked at me with his green eyes that made me blush again like always, I had to give my honest answer. "Y-...yes Kevin.." He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you Double D..." I had to ask why and then he started back up again, "For making me happy...Finally..I don't need to hide my feelings from you anymore...every time I'm around you I feel like this, and I need to let it out you know?" Kevin then looked back at me. "..Lets skip pizza and lets just...lay here..t-..together..." I suggested. Kevin then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why the hell not?" I pressed my head on Kevin's chest, while he slowly closes his eyes and I started to rest with him.

I looked up and seen Kevin resting. I leaned up so we're eye to eye and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, and took his hat off so he can lay more comfortably and placed it on the empty couch cushion. I continued to rest my head on Kevin's chest and ease my way into a nice nap.

I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen to us..I really need to watch out for Ash...Nazz was pretty serious when she told me not to trust her. She did throw me some bad vibes. I don't want anything to come between us...hopefully Kevin doesn't leave me for someone that's a different gender...someone that's actually more his type...Like Nazz or even Ash. There both beautiful girls with perfect figures.

Please don't let either of them ruin us..

Le Kunn~


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_This feeling I get around Double D is exciting, like I need to lash out at him. Just hold him and keep him with me. Stay cool Kevin, you have a rep to uphold. Don't want anyone thinking I'm getting soft. cul de sac's jock talking about love and feelings. Pfft...me talking about how adorable Double D was when he covers his face with his hat and moans...his soft skin and beautiful blue eyes...The way he said my name in such a sweet...sweet..._

-Slap- "Wha-?! who-?" I looked down to see Ashley tapping her foot. "Oh...what's up?" we were in my garage sharing a few soda's. "You were telling me about you and D.D." she said leaning on one of my motorcycles. Since I was getting older I started to buy motorcycles, I only have 3 now but I was thinking of starting my own shop. Ash has her eye on the red and black stripes shes leaning on. she would ask to borrow it and wont bring it back for weeks. I would sell it to her but it was the first bike I ever bought. "Were dating, and were getting closer." I was sitting on a crate with a soda in one hand and a dirty rag in the other. I was cleaning one of my bikes till I got distracted thinking of Double D. 'Again. "Where is your hat?" Ash asked. I ran my hands through my hair and scratched the back of my neck. "Over his house...I think he took it off while I was sleeping and I forgot about it..." Ash shrugged and took another drink of the soda.

"So...about Nazz..." She started up again looking down at her nails. "Don't worry about her, she wont hurt you. Nazz doesn't bite. she was the drunk one and things got out of hand." I shrugged my shoulders and took in another chug of the soda. "Yeah, but since you two broke up last time she's been acting crazy. like revenge vendetta."

"She's fine Ash. you're the last person to call someone else crazy." I chuckled and continued at the bike in front of me cleaning it.

"What ever dude, I know crazy when I see it. and she's hiding something I just know it."

"You remind me of the ed-dork." I was being reminded of the time eddy thought I was ruining his scams and tried to get me with some awful homemade tricks. like when he tried to get my bike stuck in honey but instead got Jimmy.

"How? Eddy is secretly wanting to get revenge on you from all those years. like that time he was your bitch for a day."

"Oh yeah I remember that, it was funny as hell. his middle name is skipper, ash." we both started laughing and cracking up.

"What did you make him do again? I forget."

"I made him do what ever I want, I wish It could have stayed like that! like just for the rest of the day, making him my bitch." we both were remembering the good days. It distracted me from my running thoughts of Double D. "He was kinda of a dumb ass wasn't he. for trusting you, like that." she snickered. " Ash, He has no brains. Trust me, I found that our the hard way...years and years.." I stood up and stretched, I walked over to Ash. "Thanks for making me laugh dude." I patted her shoulder, and she smiled drinking her soda. She then tilted her head and said. "Well, I guess its my job, since you did help me with my problem with Rolf."

Oh, the deal with Ash and Rolf was that it was a one time thing, and we never spoke of it again. now there just friends. "Yeah...and thanks for pushing me to Double D...I needed it." I smiled at the thought of our first kiss. "Yeah...you kept bitching about it over and over. you needed a push." she walked over to get another soda for the box on the tool desk. I looked across the street to see Edd's house. the blinds were closed. "The Ed's are watching a movie or planning some scam. Don't worry about them dude. come over here, have another soda." Ash said tossing me another one. "thanks." I caught it and sat back down in front of the bike and continued about my business. 'I should send him a message or something...' I thought.

After yesterday nap n the couch with him, I woke up before him. Looked at my watch; 11:59. Then picked him up and Placing him in his bed where he can rest easily. I thought he was going to wake up but he was fast asleep. I kissed him one last time before leaving to my house that night. I wanted to stay but...If I did I don't know what I would have done to his half-naked body. unholy things of course.

From the corner of my eye I seen Nazz jogging. I looked up at Ash and she was gesturing the 'blow me' hand sign, her mouth in the 'O' shape moving her hand back and forth. "You're a riot Ash, you know she's still my friend right?" I threw the rag at Ash as she caught it. "I'm just saying, she's hiding something. Something I don't know what it is." Ash scratched her head. I picked up my phone that was buzzing; 1 message.

_'you left your hat over here...I can bring it over if you want but...if you want you can come get it..either way we have to see each other in order for you to receive your hat...not that I don't want to see you or anything, I do...not to sound..weird and all...yeah..your hat is here with me...'  
><em>

I chuckled, I imagined he was shaking while delivering this message. Allot of dots. "Is it your boyfriend?" Ash asked sitting on the tool desk. "Y-yea." I smiled looking at the message replying '_sure'_

'yea...**my** boyfriend...'

**In the morning:**

_Curse my deep sleep! I missed him! he moved me to my bed? Oh Kevin...I wish you could have stayed so I can wake up to our orange hair and green eyes. and I'm still half naked...oh my.._

Searching for something to wear I stumbled over my black shorts and made my way to my door, and down the stairs. I looked around the house then to the front room where Kevin's hat was still siting on sofa. "Oh, He forgot his hat..." I picked it up and removed my hat and placed his hat on my head. "It smells like him..." I blushed and slowly peeked out the front window seeing Kevin out in his garage with Ash by his motorcycles. 'Ash...I can't trust her. not after what she did to Nazz.' my thoughts growled. I seen Kevin stand up and walk over to Ash, he was really close. I made what I believe was a fist with my small hands. I closed the shades and walked over to the kitchen, where the sandwich was still on the floor. 'Oh yeah...I was making a sandwich but was being distracted...by Kevin kiss...such a sweet sweet-' I shook my head trying to think of something else. While cleaning up the kitchen Kevin's hat fell off my head.

I picked it up and ran to get my hat and placed it on my head. 'I should call him so he can get his hat back...' I sat on the sofa staring at the hat. 'Or...message him..It'll be weird to call him besides he's with Ash now. she might say something mean...' I thought about different results to this call. I decided to message him. I don't wanna sound to needy. I don't wanna be very demanding. 'Why is messaging so hard!' I thought then I thought to myself again. 'Maybe its because he's now your boyfriend...' I finished the message and sent it;

_'you left your hat over here...I can bring it over if you want but...if you want you can come get it..either way we have to see each other in order for you to receive your hat...not that I don't want to see you or anything, I do...not to sound..weird and all...yeah..your hat is here with me...'_

I placed his hat under my eyes and over my nose. 'Smells just like him...' I blushed and heated up. My phone vibrated and I looked over; '_sure'_

I smiled and nodded my head as his hat is still on my face, squeezing it.

'yea...he's **my** boyfriend...'

Le Kunn~


	6. Chapter 6

'Something made me excited all over, maybe it's because I'm going over my boyfriend's house. heh...that makes me smile. now that I can call him mine.' as I made my way across the cul de sac towards Edds house a small touch came on my shoulder. " yo Kev." it was Nazz. She was smiling. "Yo nazz whats up girl?" I turned waving. Nazz has her blue jacket and blue jeans. "Ash took my place huh..." Nazz asked

"Oh ash? she's a close friend of mine Nazz...she didn't take your place, your still my friend." I put my hands in my pocket slouching a bit. "Oh yes I know, I'm just saying..she is kinda mean don't you think. how she treats Edd and me." She looked as if she was giving me the puppy eyes. 'is she flirting with me?...If so...It's not going to work this time.'

"Shes just Ash, she doesn't mean no harm. Shes a cool person Nazz." Trying to convince someone is nice that gives off a bad vibe is like trying to teach a dog to climb trees. "have you talked to her brother at all? where is he anyway?"

"Oh Lue?...hmm..haven't seen him since the night of the party." Lue is Ashley's older brother, he's usually here and there. he's that guy that know's everyone and gets along with everyone. The only person I know that can stand up to Ash aside from Rolf. "Kev...If I was you...I'll watch out for Ash. ok...I'm just worried about you. as a friend." She then caressed my cheek and walked away.

'Nazz worried about me? strange...but she is right, Ash is kinda evil from time to time. Hell she scare Edd last time. I need to tell Rolf to keep her under control...or wait for her brother...'

I came up to the door I knocked on the door and waited. It was pretty chilly out. 'Glad I wore my jacket...Winter is on its way...' I looked at the dying leaves and dying flowers. My teeth started to chatter and I pent-up my arms closer to me while there in my pocket. 'What is he doing?' I looked up at the house and the lights were off. The door finally opened, "Kevin?" It was Ed. "Hi Ed..." He didn't move, he just looked at me, 'Did I scare him?...Is he waiting for me to say something? This guy hasn't changed a bit...'

"Is Double D here...?" I asked shaking, 'Outta all days...tonight it had to be the coldest. it wasn't like this two nights ago, or even yesterday...'

"What's this jug head doing here?" Eddy walked up behind Ed wearing a coat plus scarf around his neck. 'They must be leaving.' I glared at Ed and said "Yo Dork aren't you leaving? here is the door" I bumped Eddy while walking in and Ed smiled and said "By Kevin! take care of Double D!" and walked out. Eddy turned to me and said, "Sock head is in the shower..." He stood next to the door waiting for me to leave. I smirked and turned to him. "I thought we were pass this?"

"Can it! you know I'm not over every embarrassing moment you pulled on me! especially when I trusted you about my middle name! or even forced me out the van to fight Rolf and RECORDED it!" he was angry. "Come on Dork! its passed years! I haven't done anything to you."

"Yeah whatever. Sock head told me what you two are. and I find that weird and..." he stopped and his face expression changed from angry to calm. "Don't hurt him." Eddy then closed the door quickly. 'Is he embarrassed from saying that?'

After years of Eddy and Ed pulling tricks on Edd making him do things he doesn't want to and humiliating him for money, They still cared for him. 'I respect that...Dorks..heh..' I took off my jacket and placed it on the couch and walked upstairs to his room. my hat was laying on his desk. "Kevin?.." I turned around and seen Edd, a towel over his head and half wet clothes. "I didn't hear you come in. I told Eddy and Ed to leave the door unlocked..."

"Oh yeah...I bumped into them on the way in...Eddy...wasn't to happy to see me." I chuckled sitting on his bed. "I had to tell them. I-..I didn't know what else to tell them when they seen your hat here." he mumbled and sat next to me. "It must have been hard huh..glad you didn't lie.." I said placing the hat on his bed.

"You shouldn't forget it...don't wanna walk in the cold.." He said pointing to the hat and with the other hand dying his hair I believe. "Yeah...that's true..but.." I looked over at him giving him a smirk and leaning closer to him. "How else will I get here without an excuse?.." His face turned red and he covered his eyes with the towel. I chuckled over how cute he is. "Double D..." I said trying to make him look at me by moving the towel. "C-can I go get my hat. I'm indecent..." he said.

"Go ahead..." I watched him walk to the bathroom and came back out quickly with his hat on. "How...cold was it outside?" He asked sitting on his bed next to me, one leg hanging from the bed and the other folded under him facing me. "Its cold..very cold." I said looking out his window. The wind strengthen and blew the branches on the trees hard enough to tap the window and rattle the glass. "Want something like hot chocolate or coffee?" he asked playing with his thumbs and looking down. "While wrapped up under the covers?..." I suggested looking back over to him, leaning back a little with my arms stretched behind bind me for support. "O-oh...K-kevin...on the bed?" He asked that's already have answered. "Yes." I nodded and kicked off my shoes.

A bit after the hot chocolate and getting comfortable under the blankets. I held Edd in my lap as we both looked at our feet, My leg, then this legs, then mine. I can feel his heart race and heat up. the blankets are over and behind us. covering my hair but I still can see my bangs stick out like a shark's fin. "Second date huh..." I said rubbing up Edd's stomach. "Y-yeah..." his legs started shaking again. I leaned down placing my head on his, the back of his head covering my face in his hat. "You don't need to be afraid of me...or be shy..." I softly said but loud enough making sure he can hear me. "K-kevin...I..I don't know what to say.." His hands were under the covers and I can assume he's playing with his thumbs again. I slid my hand down his arm then to his hands holding them. "Your so warm Kevin..." He said looking up but my face was still covered. "Yeah...yeah I am..." I locked his hands with mine. his fingers tighten around my hand. 'He's so shy...It adorable."

He turned to look at me, his big beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. with no words he quickly gave me a small kiss. It was cute because it felt like a small peck. I chuckled. I let go of his hand, caressed his cheeks and deeply kissed him. no tongue no groping just a simple kiss. The more I'm around him, The more my heart calls for him. I can't put into words how much I care for him. Now that he's mine I can't seem to put it in words.

_The word 'Love' Isn't enough...It isn't enough..._


	7. Chapter 7

The wind blew leaves around the cul-de-sac. The wind was so strong that night it rattled the windows. It was cold and a harsh night to be out. A weather like this one is for some hot chocolate or some hot tea. Wrapped in a blanket with a family or a close friend. For me, it was my boyfriend. Oh how that word makes me happy and lovable inside and out. He held me tightly that night, kissing me and making me feel warm in his arms. My body would heat up and I would crave more. lips were connected and hands in locked with each other. Can this night get any better?

Kevin looked out the window and asked, "Should I stay over...? Looks like it's getting worse." I thought about the many things we can do tonight together, about how good he made me feel the other day and how I returned the favor. 'How far will we get tonight, I don't think I'm ready for this yet. is it even possible to have intercourse with another man?' I blushed thinking of the right words but my thoughts got in the way 'Females found a way by using dildos...I need to do more research and understand the way lesbians work. that'll be very interesting. but I never thought two men can do it like a regular female and male couple...' and then I said without hesitation, "It is possible for two men to have intercourse." I froze and avoided eye contact. My eyes widen and my hands started shaking. I can assume Kevin was confused but laughing at me on the insides, then he broke the silence by making this situation more embarrassing for me. "Yes it is Double D...I can..teach you.." he was whispering in my ear. A tingle sensation ran down my spine. My member suddenly started to throb. He licked my ear and started to kiss my neck. "I-..I'm sorry that was supposed to be a thought. It wasn't suppose to come out!" I had to explain my misscommunication skills. "Double D it's fine...I thought it was kinda cute..." He said running his hand down my side to my hip and held it. "C-..cute..?" I turned to looking into his green eyes. "Yeah...cute.." he said giving me a smirk and another kiss on my lips.

Kevin hand ran over my back side groping it and playing with it. "K-Kevin.." I moaned softly saying his name, holding on to his shoulders while he plays with my ass. he leaned in to kiss me again and again. using his other hand wrapping it around me to keep me close to him. We rolled over so that he's over me and im on my back. He took my shirt off over my head, while licking my nipple using his other hand to twist and twirl the other. Moans escaped my lips and made toes curl. I felt that he was hard on my leg. Teasing him by moving my leg around rubbing it against it. He would let out small moans under his breath, still licking and sucking it. he kissed my chest while making his way down to my shorts. Sliding them off along dragging my underwear with it. My member popped out when they were removed from over it. Now I was fully naked. I felt weird and a little exposed. 'He's my boyfriend...then its ok if he see's me like this right?...' I asked myself blushing and looking down at Kevin. He leaned up taking off his shirt again from the back up. 'Why does he take off his shirt so sexually?!" My thoughts roared. " he leaned back into place rubbing my member, he then started to slurp on it. "O-oh..." I moaned and bit my lip. Moving his head up and down, I was getting heated up. Touching my chest and neck. Feeling the pleasure of Kevin's mouth over my member. he lift me as he sat up and continued at my member, but now I'm dangling upside down. My legs over his shoulder and his arms wrapped around me.

I couldn't shake that he's doing this to me yet again, since now were officially dating and doing this to each other. 'But Kevin the cul-de-sac and high schools Jock...' another loud moan escaped me, 'K-Kevin...I can't hold it back anymore...' My thoughts were racing again. "I-...I'm going to-" I came over and down my chest. Kevin released me and I slid back on the bed. My legs now around Kevins waist. I can feel Kevins erection and to be honest with myself, I loved that feeling. He looked down to how we were positioned and smirked. "I won't do anything you don't want to, but I have to admit you do look fucking hot right now..." he explained and I covered my face with my hat. 'What? oh my...I think he might rape me right about now...- no! Kevin wouldn't dare!'

Kevin smiled down at me, leaned in close and kissed my forehead. I heard a click and noticed he unzipped his pants. his member was touching mine. I started to heat up again. his throbbing member aside by mine. He grabbed them moving back and forth. I blushed and reached down lending him a hand. Moans came from both of us, both feeling the pleasure of each others member rubbing against each other. My back arched as I grip on the blankets. I never felt this pleasure before. 'As Kevin said, He'll teach me...' My thoughts whispered. Kevin moans were making me reach my climax faster. His moans were so innocent and sweet. his hands started to speed up and so did mine. he leaned over me, his free hand next to my head, his orange hair flowing with his movement.

I couldn't hold it back anymore, I came over our hands and my chest. he released my member and grabbed his quickly, still going for a few moments till he finally came over me. 'So much hot...hot..all over me...need to take a shower quickly...oh my...' my thoughts is stuck on 'Clean' but I wanted to get dirtier with Kevin. I wanted Kevin to have me, but I don't think I was ready. I felt something else wet on my chest, It was Kevin licking up our mess. Cleaning me. 'Is..he just...clean me with his tongue..' I started to shake and giggle a bit. 'It tickles...' he smiled looking up at me while he continues. I pulled my hat over my face, 'This is so oddly exciting. Kevin cleaning me like this!'

Kevin leaned down to give me a small kiss. I peeked through the bottom of my hat and seen his green eyes look up. "Your hiding from me?" he asked with a small chuckle. "N-...no..." I released my hat and looked up at Kevin. 'Kevin...he picked me out of every one in the school...I would of never believed we would end up like this. him staring down at my naked body and calling me his boyfriend...walked in the cold and dealt with my closest friends...I wanted to be apart of Kevin's life even if its dealing with Ash and Rolf...' I reached for Kevin, like a baby reaching for its mother. He tilted his head smiling and wrapped his arms around my body while I did around his shoulders. "I...don't think love...can describe how I feel about you Double D..." he said. I looked up at the ceiling, seeing parts of orange hair in the corner of my eye. I can feel Kevin by my ear breathing down my neck. Kevin embracing my naked body in his arms. "We need to think of something else..." I suggested. he rolled over to his side so were side to side facing each other. His hands on my sides and mine made their way to his chest. "But for now...lets use love..." He kissed my forehead then my lips. I felt so alive with Kevin. My heart was at ease, no more racing with fear or shyness. I think I'm getting more comfortable with Kevin.

I looked over to see the window the wind didn't stop, Kevin was right it has gotten worse. "You should stay here tonight." I smiled and comforted him. Kevin yawned, it made me yawn and we both shared a chuckle. "The break is almost here." Kevin said in a tired voice. "Yeah, I can't wait! Ed, eddy and I were going t-" I stopped and looked at Kevin, he didn't look to happy when I said their names. "Its fine, Ash probably has something planned..." Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Ash always takes you away from me..."

"so does the dorks..." He chuckled again.

"Yeah...but we'll have time for each other, right?.." I said with an uneasy tone.

"Yeah...Ash would understand if I ditched her from time to time. I'll ask Rolf to keep her busy for me while I'm away." I forgot Ash and Rolf has a thing but tries to hide it with there 'big and tough' personalities. " Ed and eddy wont seem to happy..." I mumbled and rested my head on the pillow aside from me. "Yeah..." we both turned to look at the ceiling. I can feel that we were thinking about the same thing. 'Our friends will be in the way...' our hand in lock with each other.

'Yeah...this break..will be hectic...'

Le Kunn~


	8. Chapter 8

I was the first to wake up, Kevin's phone was ringing like crazy. 'That doesn't wake him up?' His arms were around me, with my back facing him. I looked out the window. 'The wind stopped.' His phone vibrated and made ringing noises. ' ...should I...check his phone? I don't know...' I waited for another ring and picked it up; 3 messages. One from Ash and the others is from Nazz.

Ashley: _Yo! I think I made another mistake again...I went over Rolf's house again and we decided to argue over what we were going to eat. I wanted Chinese he wanted pizza. uhhh...We kinda had sex later. Should I just go out with the guy. we've been over this before and I think we might kill each other one day. Call me Dude!_

'Ash needs help...' I thought chuckling at the message. I scrolled down to see Nazz 2 messages. They were attachments, I had to download them to see it. I turned to see Kevin, his face was behind my hat. I looked back at the phone. 'I really shouldn't be going through his things. Ash message was the first thing that came up but now I'm scrolling through his personal things...I just want to peek...' I suggested and read the other message.

Nazz: _What Ashley did to me at the party was not cool! she could have really hurt me you know. I thought we were friends dude. She's just using you anyway. Once she ruin you and your Edd. you wont have anyone else to turn to._

'Did he drop the rest of the messages? There only 3 in here...he must of..oh well..' Nazz is really upset that Ash tried to fight her back at the party...I should talk to her. she needs someone to talk to, ever since Kevin and her broke up. 'Am I replacing her?..am I filling in that hole?' I layed the phone on the bed and turned to look at Kevin. 'I thought I was a deep sleeper...' I ran my fingers through his orange hair, wrapping my arms around him. 'you sure you want to be close friends with Ash Kevin...I don't want her to ruin us...' I kissed Kevins lips. He has such a sweet smell. A smell I'm starting to love.

I jumped out the bed and then the shower. before I can turn on the water I felt a cold touch on my lower back. " You were going to take a shower without me." I turned to see Kevin folding his arms and looking at me. "Oh..you..wanted to shower t-together?..." I shyly asked. Every time I'm near Kevin my body yearns for him. "Yeah, of course." He smiled taking off his jeans then his boxers. His body is so well-built and fit, makes me look like a tooth pick compared to him. He stepped closer while I took a step back. The back of my foot hit the tub and I fall backwards. Kevin caught me before I hit the other side of the tub. "Watch it Double D." He carried me in to the shower and turned on the water. first it was cold then he cranked up the heat. I stood in front of Kevin, I was holding myself shaking, my knees rattling. Kevin then started, "You know how cute you are when you do that?..." he whispered in my ear. I turned around and looked into his green eyes. "Kevin I never shower'd with company before so excuse me If I don't know where to start..." I growled, He then looked up at the ceiling and then down at me like he's getting a little tired of games. his hands in the wall behind me, the water running down his face and perfectly shaped body. "Kevin..?" I didn't know what he was doing, Is he upset? Did I say something he didn't like? He handed me a towel and soap from the counter behind the shower curtains and placed his hand on the wall behind me again. "Here." he gave it to me, "Wash your self.." He said smoothly. I blushed, my heart started to race and I didn't know how to start. With Kevin watching me I was stuck on 'stupid'. He watched me with his beautiful green eyes. "Start with your chest Double d.." He said smoothly again. He backed away and leaned on the other side of the wall to his left. folding his arms. I looked at the soap in the towel and slowly begin with my chest. The soap glided leaving bubble trail that was soon washed away by the running water. I tried not to look at Kevin, but I did gaze over to his member.

I then used my free hand to crawl up my chest then to my neck, 'Teasing dear Kevin now?' I asked myself. I should, I felt like I haven't done anything for him since we started dating. I looked up at Kevin who were looking back at me. I then ran the soap over my nipples making them hard. Kevin body shifted by he stayed in the same place. 'Am I turning him on?..' I asked myself smiling a bit. I used my free hand to massage my member who is standing up from all this tension. The soap running down my body and pass my member, I started to heat up and a small moan escaped me. I closed my eyes enjoying this feeling, Kevin is looking at me and the water running down my body heating me up. I couldn't control myself at that moment. I felt a slight nudge on my hand over my member. It's Kevin, moving my hands out the way and replacing it with his mouth. I placed the soap and towel back on the counter. I ran my fingers through his hair and leaned back watching the water bounce from his head down to his body, Onto his throbbing member. While his mouth was on mine he was massaging his. Moving his head back and forth and his hand back and forth.

After a while I felt Kevin's finger around my hole. "K-kevin!" I moaned aloud. 'No, Kevin's hand Is near my hole. are we going to go that far?..' I thought biting my finger while my other hand is on his head, My fingers peeking through his orange hair. His finger slowly made its way inside. I jolted and continued to bite down on my finger. I moved my hips forward pushing my member deeper inside his mouth. 'Oh...m-my..It feels so good...' His finger was twirling around and moving back and forth. I let out another moan and came into Kevin's mouth. I looked down and seen him lick his lips, Kevin's must have came a while ago, a drip of his mess was leaking from his member. He removed his hand from my hole. He said with a smirk while standing up. "I..I-m sorry..." I held myself again and he kissed me, then he asked why between pauses. he embraced me and leaned his head on my shoulder hiding his face. "We didn't go all the way again because...I..I don't think I'm ready.."  
>"If you're not ready I wont rush you into it..." he kissed my neck and smiled again. his orange hair was soaked and resting on his shoulders. 'His hair have gotten longer...' I ran my hands through it again and again, playing with it.<p>

After a the shower we made our way to the kitchen and had a healthy breakfast. We talked about school and what we should do over the break. I loved this feeling I get from Kevin. Made me feel like I'm the most important thing in his life. I couldn't wait till the break, We would have more time together and away from everyone else. "The museum?" Kevin suggested, I smiled and jumped up and down in excitement, "The museum? Oh what fun!" Kevin's phone started to vibrate. "he reached into his pocket and looked at it for a few seconds before tapping it. I watched his thumb, he was scrolling and tapping. "Who is it?..." I asked drinking my orange juice. "Oh..It's just Ash. She messaged me in the morning, I missed it. shes with Rolf again. " he chuckled. his thumb scrolled down again. His face expression changed slowly. 'He must of seen Nazz's message...' I then asked, "What's wrong." I already seen the message, he probably looked at the attachment or disliked the message she sent. "Oh, it's just Old messages from Ash. That's all." He lied. he then put his phone back into his pocket and smiled up at me. "Oh yeah, the museum, we should go." He started back up again.

I tilted my head knowing he lied to me. but I shouldn't have looked through his person belongings. I don't want him to go through mine behind my back. 'But what was that attachment Nazz sent, I bet it was a naked picture of Nazz, trying to win back Kevin or an other inappropriate picture of her doing something.

"I can't wait..." I said replying to Kevin's idea of going to the museum. Kevin stood up grabbing our plates and walking over to the sink. I looked over to Kevin, Wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. "ke-"

-Knock Knock Knock- I looked down at my watch; 11:03. "Who could that be?..." I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. a shadow? no of course not, the sun was making it look as if it was. The person was tall and buff. Kevin's height but an inch taller. short cut black hair and brown eyes. a white sweater and gym shorts. The guy spoke, "Hey Edd. I heard Kevin is supposed to be here." his voice made me shiver. Then it hit me, Ashley did have a brother. I forgot his name for a second and then said.

"Lue!"

Le Kunn~


	9. Chapter 9

**One of my favorite chapters, I tear'd up a little bit from time to time but I'm ok.  
><strong>**My partner that's helping me with this piece is also making so art work also. If you want the link you can PM me and I'll be more then happy to send you the link to her Tumblr.****  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy our little story:**

**Chapter 9**

Lue, Kevin's teammate and friend. I knew I seen him before around the cul-de-sac. He's that guy I would see playing basketball with Rolf and Kevin outside his house by the garage. Lue was one of the nice jocks. I only had one conversation with him and that's when he asked me for help on the homework one day. He was like the opposite of his sister, and very kind eyes. Lue and Kevin were in the front room talking about playing some basketball in the school one day. I was sitting by Kevin keeping quiet. I don't know anything about sports or this guy, I don't want to ruin the moment. Lue and Kevin were having a nice conversation, I felt like a third wheel in this situation. Till the conversation turned on me,  
>"So you guys are dating huh." Lue asked Kevin smiling, I turned looking over at Lue. His smile is so heart warming. 'How can this be Ashley's brother? are they really related or just saying that to pull people's leg.' Kevin nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, we are."<br>"He's so tiny, it looks like you might break him!" Lue laughed leaning back on the couch and with his hands in his sweater. "So...hear about my sister and Nazz? Weren't they like close friends at one point? at the party it looked like they were going to sleep together." Lue asked. Kevin looked down and at the socks he borrowed from me. Blue and black stripes, There very comfortable and well designed. "Yeah, but you know how women are.." Kevin chuckled.

"Why did you two break up anyway? I know it was a dare her and Ash came up with but what really happened?" He asked, looking over at Kevin. Kevin didn't look back up, he kept looking at the socks. "Yo Kevin..." Lue asked nudging him with his shoulders. "She was getting to clingy..." He said softly. 'Nazz?...Clingy? I wouldn't believe it, Nazz had every guy over her. We all were over her and wanting her. We even fought over her. I would have never believed she would be clingy and overly attached...'

"hmm...She is adorable though. I would have thought it was the other way around. Wow. Well then, Tonight I'm going to the gym with Rolf. You should join us. or will you be busy?" He pointed to me and smirked. There is something about Lue that reminds me of Kevin, Could it be because he's also a Jock and has a smile that warms my heart, Makes me feel safe and warm inside? "Maybe, I'll think about it. I might bring Double D with me. " Kevin said looking over at me. "Me? play basket ball? " I said it back to him to see if he's serious. "Well we can always ju-" Interrupted by someone screaming Lue stopped. It came from outside. Lue and Kevin jumped up off the sofa and walked outside.

"Stop it! what's your problem you creep!" I peeked through the two jocks and seen Nazz on the floor with her hand up blocking her face. "What.." I looked over Nazz and seen Ashley over her screaming down at her. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Nazz!" Kevin yelled running to her. Lue walked over to Ashley holding her back. "What the hell has gotten into you Ash." Lue hissed at Ashley. Kevin helped Nazz off the ground. "What's gotten into me? whats gotten into miss blonde bi-" Ashley was being over talked by Nazz yelling. "She attacked me! I told you she cannot be trusted!"

I looked around to see everyone walk out there houses, "Whats going on out here?" Sarah asked with jimmy following her. "Why are you friends with this psycho Kevin!" Nazz held on to Kevin. Rolf walked up to Ashley, "Ashley I thought you were going to the store yes?" Rolf asked, Ashley looked back at Rolf and said, "I was but then-" She was again stopped by Kevin, " She sent me a text warning me that you were following her Ash..." He looked over at Ash, Glaring at her while holding on to Nazz. "I didn't do anything you have to believe me!" Then I noticed something, Ashley was panicking, Everyone in the cul-de-sac was against her. Even her best friend Kevin. I seen Eddy and Ed watch from Eddy's patio, They were eating chunky puffs. 'Of course they would...' I thought. Ashley turned to Rolf and her brother. "You have to believe me...! I didn't hurt her I di-...I didn't touch her!" Ashley didn't get anything from them. Everyone surrounded Nazz but her brother and Rolf.

"Are you ok Nazz?" Kevin asked looking at her face checking it to see any marks, "Yeah I'm fine, glad you guys came out in time...she was scaring me dude." Nazz started to cry. Ashley backed away and then started to run away. "Ashley!" Rolf chased her. Lue watched. 'Why didn't Lue chase her?...was he angry?..' I walked over to Nazz, "You should go rest Nazz." I suggested. Nazz nodded and looked over to Kevin. "Can you help me, I think I messed up my ankle." Kevin helped Nazz to her house. Everyone else continued what they were doing and mumbling things about Ashley like "I hope she didn't do anything to hurt poor Nazz." and "If I see her again I- ooo! I don't know what I'll do!" I looked over to see Lue with his hands in his sweater stuck in thought. "Lue...you should go see about your sister." I said trying to grab his attention. "Nah...Rolf has her. Besides..Ashley is a tough girl..she can basically handle her self. She doesn't need my help. Shes..fine." He didn't sound too happy. "Lue..why is your sister so mean?.." I had to ask I wanted to know how she ended up the way she did. " Shes been like that since our parents split up. But she never made a big deal about it since, I guess she's just like that. Don't worry about her." He said looking down at his watch. "I should..get going.." Lue looked around, I knew he was lying. I wanted to be nice to Lue. He doesn't deserve this drama. "you wanna go hangout? you look like you need to escape." I suggested. Lue looked over at me and smiled "That sounds nice. Kevin wont mind would he?" He chuckled "He wouldn't mind." walked back in my house to put on a jacket and shoes.

Wooties café, in front of the candy store me, ed and eddy would drool over for jaw breakers. We sat next to the window watching the wind pick up and leaves dance around. Lue's phone vibrated and he picked it up, a few seconds later he smiled. "Kevin's worried about you, he asked if you were with me. Lets send him a picture. He leaned over the table and smiled, facing the camera towards us in the 'selfie' position. I chuckled and smiled holding up a peace sign. "There we go. and send." Lue was so enjoyable to be around, He's so cool and laid back. 'How is Ashley his brother. she's so evil while he's so nice and lovable.'

"So...I have to ask, your really Ashley's brother?" I had a cup of coffee in front of me twirling my straw around making waves with the creamer. He chuckled and scratched his chin, "Yeah she's my little sister, My only baby sister." Lue looked out the window. "But shes so...so.."

"Evil? psycho? yeah, trust me...she's not what you think she is. she's a very sweet girl. she wont hurt anything unless its self-defense..." he looked down at his cup of tea. "You don't believe Nazz do you..." I asked looking up at him, he never looked back at me. he just looked at his cup of tea. "Nazz...I don't believe her...but I don't believe my sister either...at the party, Nazz did strike first but Ash did provoked her to. there both are oddly the same..." he finally looked up at me. "But no..my sister is a very sweet girl, she means no harm. I...taught her better than that."  
>"You taught her?..."<br>"Yeah...since our parents split I was kinda the house whole guardian, I taught my sister everything I knew while my mom was in her 'depression' state...My sister didn't have many friends and she was always alone most of the time. I tried to comfort her but she would push me away. The only person I know she opened up to was Rolf. I don't know what she see's in him. Thats when Rolf introduced her to Kevin and the rest of the cul-de-sac. She finally had friends. I don't know what happened...shit hit the fan and now this. I'm tired of this to be honest...thinking of moving out this place. getting my own place and starting over." Lue looked out the window again.

'Now I get why ash is so defensive, she doesn't let anyone in and she pushes everyone away. she only talks to Kevin and Rolf. no wonder she's so mean and evil.' Lue stood up and looked down at his watch; 6:30. "Rolf, Kevin and I were suppose to play some basketball tonight. I should get going. Let me walk you home Edd." Lue smiled. I nooded and walked out with him.

Walking down the sidewalk, the sun was going down. the weather was nice tonight. I heard birds chirping and children playing in the playground. "So, you and Kevin." He smiled chuckling a bit. "You two are a cute couple. like something out of a movie. The dorky kid and the Jock. you'll never see that coming. " Lue patted my back and placed his hands back in his sweater pocket. "Yeah...I thought It was a dream the first time he kissed me...his breath was reeking of alcohol though..." we both shared a laugh and he pointed to the playground. "First time I met Kevin." we stopped by the playgrounds entrance. "I was with Ashley and Rolf, me and Rolf were hanging upside down seeing who can last the longest till the blood rushed to our heads. Kevin jumped in. I won of course." He placed his hands on his chest and stuck it out like he won a noble prize. I giggled a bit, he looked down at me. His smile is warming. 'Lue is so manly and funny. He makes me warm and comfortable. He's like a friend I never had, aside from Ed and Eddy who tries to embarrass me every chance they can get.' We continued walking and made it back to the corner of the cul-de-sac. The wind picked up and almost blew me away, I held on to my hat. Lue wrapped his arms around me keeping me from falling over by the strong wind. I looked up into Lue's eyes. His dark brown eyes, as he gazed into mine. 'Oh no...I'm not...falling of Lue am I?!' My heart started to race. His smile faded and he released me. "Oh Edd! I'm...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...I..." He scratched the back of his head and blushed. "Yeah, here is...your cul-de-sac..." He backed away. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to go but I sure didn't want him to stay. I don't know what would have happened if we kept gazing into each other eyes. "Bye...L-Lue..." He walked pass the cul-de-sac and kept walking. 'He must live down that way...Near the high school...' I leaned on the fence behind me, 'Lue...so nice and kind hearted...I can't be falling for him. I barely met him officially today.'

As I walked down the cul-de-sac coming to my house. I heard a small sneeze. I looked next door, Rolf's house. I seen Ashley sitting on the patio. "Ashley?..." I remembered what Lue said about her. 'If I were in her shoes...' I thought. I walked over to her, the closer I got the more I realized she was crying. "Ashley?..." I stopped in front of her. She looked up and glared, "What do you want tooth pick." She wiped her eyes quickly.'Whats with these random nick names she gives me.'

"Are..you crying?..." I crouched down so that were eye to eye. She laughed "No! I'm not crying, It's the fucking weather today. Why the fuck would I be crying?" Ashley looked away from me. I didn't say anything, I gave her a moment to know I'm not stupid. She knows I seen her crying. "Where is Rolf?..." I sat down on the cold concrete floor in front of her. "He's at the court at the school playing basketball with the guys."

"Why didn't her stay here with you?"

"Why should he!" she roared. "Because...its better to be with someone then alone at a time like this." I looked down at my shoes, clicking them together. "I'm better alone. you wouldn't know. go home tooth pick. go run between Kevin's legs and..." her voice cracked, I looked up to see tears run down her face. "Ashley..." I softly said. '_My sister didn't have many friends and she was always alone most of the time. I tried to comfort her but she would push me away..' _Lue's voice echoed through my head. "Just go away! please!" her face between her knees as her arms holds them together. I felt her pain, I know how it feels to be alone and unwanted, for god sake I was bullied all my life. I only had 2 friends. " Ashley...I know I'm not Rolf and I'm just a tooth pick to you...but you can talk to me. I know how it feels to have everyone turn there back on you. I can help. you can trust me. and for the record, I believe you. I know you're a nice person and wont hurt anyone unless its self-defense..." she didn't move. I stood and walked over next to her and sat down. "I know your very sweet and lovable like your brother but with a hard shell. but I know there's soft spots, because Rolf got through. Your not what people say you are." I added. She started to shake a little. "I know because that's how your brother taught you..." She looked up at me, the tears running down her face and she hugged me. I patted her back and held her back.

After that she explained to me what happened between her and Nazz. She told me that she was walking to the store and Nazz walked up to her. Nazz told Ash about how much she wanted Kevin back and Ashley explained to her that he's in love with me. Nazz then told her she took Kevin away from her, Ashley didn't reply with anything. Nazz then told her she was going to turn the cul-de-sac against her, Ash started laughing and Nazz started screaming. Ashley was wondering what she was doing and told her to 'shut up' as Nazz got louder Ashley grew irritated and screamed back at her. That's when everyone ran outside thinking Ashley was hurting Nazz.

"She really hates me Tooth pick..." Ashley continued looking up at the stars. "She kept telling me not to trust you...I should of questioned her..." I thought about all the times Nazz would ask about Kevin and the messages she would send. I always thought it was Ashley trying to split us up. "You know me and Kevin almost got together." she said looking over at me. "What happened?..." I asked, "It was a 'what if' Kevin wouldn't be able to handle me so I decided against it and we both continued to play ball." she laughed and I smiled. Not at the fact they didn't date, that she finally laughed and smiled. She finally opened up to me, she gotten comfortable with me. "Ashley...Kevin will forgive you...I'll make sure of that." I clicked my shoes together enjoying the sound they make when they clash together. " Thanks Tooth pick..." she leaned her head back on the door , looking up at the sky again. I looked up with her. The night was beautiful, I wish Kevin was here to see it with me. The weather was perfect. the wind stopped blowing and the leaves rested on the sidewalks and in the street. My phone vibrated; one new message. It was from Kevin. I smiled at the name. reviewing the message;

Kevin: _Are you home yet? Worried about you Double D._

I giggled and replied; 'yes I'm ok, outside with Ashley looking at the stars. I was making her laugh and feel better about today's incident. Everything is fine. ' Send. "He's worried about you huh." Ashley asked looking still looking at the stars. "Yeah, he's worried. I told him everything is fine." My phone Vibrated, its Kevin's reply to the message;

Kevin: _good...stay safe, I love you..._

I blushed and smiled down at my phone. 'Oh...Kevin...' My thoughts purred. as I replied with;

_I love you too Kevin..._

Le Kunn~


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

crying and begging me to stop. Tugging and pulling. "Kev! stop it hurts." she whined. "You said you twisted your ankle right, stay still I'm trying to help." I reached for her ankle again. "It's fine, it's fine. I'll just put ice over it." she limped to the kitchen and grabbed a try of ice and a plastic bag. "Kev do you think you can stay the night and help me? I don't think I'll make it upstairs by my self." she asked, 'She think I'm going to fall for her tricks again.' I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. they were wobbly, I barley kept my balance. "I don't think I can Nazz, but I'll see if Sarah and Jimmy can help." I looked down at my phone; 4:00. 'I should go...I don't want to stay here any longer, I'll help her for about an hour and leave..wanna get ready for some basketball..' Nazz walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to me. "I can't believe Ashley would do something like that to me." She smiled at me, She does have a beautiful smile but It's not like how I remember it. 'People who are raised around attention must crave it I guess...' I put my elbow on the table placing my hand on my head leaning on it, "You want something to eat? I have about an hour before I leave. " She held my hand, "Don't go Kev. I need your help." She made a frown and puppy eyes. "Come on Nazz, I wanna go play ball with the guys..." I pouted making her laugh. For the next hour we watched a couple of tv shows while I massaged her foot. "So...you and Edd..." She started laying down on the couch looking at the TV. I'm sitting up on the couch on the far end with her foot in my hands. "Yeah...what about us?..." I said leaning back staring at her. "I just thought...we would of lasted..you know?" I shifted my body so I'm leaning the opposite of her leaning on the arm rest. "Kev...?" she crawled over to me. "Nazz i can't have this conversation with you. you know why we separated..." I looked at her, I was kinda getting irritated. "You love him don't you..."

I thought about his smile and the way he would cover his face when ever he's embarrassed, The way he would kiss me with his soft lips. I remembered how he was laying on top of me with only his shirt on. how he would call my name out and hold on to me. I did love him, I truly loved him. I couldn't Deny it. but, Is the word "Love ever enough...?" I asked looking up at the ceiling. she leaned on me. "It's never enough but..does it mean anything to you?"

"What do you think..."

"I think you love him, have you told him yet?"

"..N..no.."

"Where is he now?" I reached for my phone that was in my pocket and remembered I seen him with Lue. I sent a quick text.

a few moments later a picture attachment is received. he was in a café with Lue. His smile warmed my heart. "Every time you think about him you smile...I wish I were Edd...but I'm not him...huh..." She stood up and walked to the door. "Don't be upset with Ashley...and don't let anyone ruin you and Edd..." she opened the door, I slowly walked to her and held her. "Thank you Nazz..." I pressed my forehead to hers. "Ashley did not take your place...don't you ever think that again. " As I held her for a couple more seconds we parted ways. I made my way to my house for a couple more things and then made my way to the school.

I walked towards the school, passing random people on the street. noticing some familiar faces from the school as I get closer. sometimes they'll nod or wave. Some of the school girls will blush and wave. 'I still have that effect huh...' I thought with a small chuckle. "Casanova Kevin-boy! over here!" I seen Rolf by the side doors of the school leading to the court room. "Where's Lue?" he asked, I turned around and seen Lue from a far, walking to the school. "There." I pointed.

"Did Edd make it home alright?" I asked, Lue just looked at me then he slowly nodded. "is something wrong?" I asked pushing his shoulder. "Yeah everything is alright. Text him and make sure."

I sent a quick text to Edd; _are you home yet? Worried about you Double D.  
><em>

Rolf and Lue started talking about the basketball team in the school, My thoughts about last year's game and it was horrible, I was kinda happy That I left the team my sophomore year. It was quite embarrassing. My phone vibrated again; _yes I'm ok, outside with Ashley looking at the stars. I was making her laugh and feel better about today's incident. everything is fine.' _I was kinda shocked that he got Ashley to laugh and make her feel better. "Lue, Edd got your sister to laugh dude." I showed Lue the message, "Maybe he got her to sleep with him next. " Lue chuckled and Rolf pushed him. "How dare you insult the son of a Shepard while he's behind you!" Lue turned to Rolf and pushed him back playfully. They both started laughing and walking into the court room. I looked up at the stars. 'It is a beautiful night isn't it...' I'm reminded to what Nazz told me. "_Have you told him yet?" _I squeezed my phone a bit and looked down at it, and sent another message before I walking into the court room.

_Good...stay safe, I love you..._

Then shortly after another warming message from him:

_I love you too Kevin..._

"Yo kevin let's go!" I placed my phone in my pocket and walked inside the school. "I found some more people who wants to join us. is that cool?" Lue said holding the basketball in his hands. I looked over to the other players. they were freshman. I chuckled and gestured for the ball, Lue tossed it to me and I caught it. "Teams? " I asked. "Sure Kevin, just don't get upset when we kick your ass." Lue pointed to 4 of the 7 freshman and they follows him lining up around the half court. Lue bumped into my shoulder while walking pass. I turned around following him. "What ever doll face." I tossed the ball to Lue. "Check it." I mumbled. "Doll face? that's not what Edd called me while we were on our...small Date..." Lue winked at me teasing me. I glared at him getting a bit irritated. "Fuck...you..." I hissed at him. He tossed the ball back to me as I looked around for Rolf to pass. "Did I upset you Kevin?" Lue smirked and while in rage I bumped pass him dribbling the ball pass him but found myself being blocked by two of his men. "Hey!" a voice yelled. I looked up to see Rolf, As I jumped up to toss him the ball, I'm being taunted by Lue behind me. "Buzz off Dude." I elbowed him while watching Rolf aiming high and making the shot. "1 us." one of the freshman said high five'in another player. "Come on Kevin don't be upset with me because of me and Edd's small date. it was nothing. well, I did held onto him. such a nice body." Lue smiled catching the ball to check it again. "Check the ball Lue..." I hissed at him again placing my hands on my waist leaning over a bit. 'Why is he teasing me?...he knows how I feel about Edd...its kinda pissing me off...' then he said this. "Ok If I win, and we all know I will, I get to take Edd on another Date." he started to spin the ball on his finger. I glared at him, "What makes you think I'm going to agree to that?"

"Because you like a challenge..." he tossed the ball to me. "I'm not going to answer that Lue." I started walking and dribbling the ball. He was blocking me. " Ok, If I lose I'll stop flirting with him..." he whispered so only I can hear. I glared at him and tossed the ball to one of the freshman and ran up to the rim. "Don't play with me like that Lue." Lue chuckled and continued to guard me. "Can't take a joke?" he asked the freshman tried throwing the ball to me again then Lue snatched it out the air. he turned to the rim and took a shot. "1, 1 " Lue said leaning over to me. "Kevin, come on. let me take the little guy somewhere. It's not like I'm going to take him away from you."

All throughout the game Lue taunted and teased me about Edd. I wanted him to stop but he thinks were joking around. He kept making jokes about taking him away from me. Near the end of the game it was 19 to 18. They were winning. I can say that Lue is great at basketball, but I didn't want him to win. not because he said he will because he thinks the bet is real. I tried my best to take the ball from Lue, but he would dodge me or trick me in going another way. Then finally I snatched the ball from the freshman he passed it to and made a shot. "19, 19 Kevin." Lue whispered in my ear. "Piss off Lue." I growled. He checked the ball and the last round started. This time I had to make a shot or Rolf, Lue knew this so he was blocking the way. The freshman was open but he has a terrible grip he would drop it or forget he's playing.

"Decisions Decisions..." Lue arms were widely stretched and him body was blocking Rolf. I went for it. Passing Lue and dribbling up to the Rim. -smack- the ball bounced out my hands and into the other teams hands. The freshman passed it to Lue and Lue jumped, I tried smacking the ball out his hand but I didn't jump high enough.

They scored. "What did I say?" Lue was being the cocky douche like he usually is when he play sports. "Now about that date..." Lue leaned over to me and nudged my shoulders. "I never agreed to any of that Lue, you're not taking him any where." The freshman left out the court room. We waved good-bye to Rolf as he followed them walking down the street. "I don't understand, Why are you upset over a small joke? ok look. lets all go to the movies tomorrow. you, me, Edd, Ash and Rolf. after school? Yeah?" Lue dribbled the basket ball was we walked outside. "The movies?...after school?.." I thought looking up at the sky. "Yeah It'll be fun. trust me." Lue tossed me the ball as I caught it. "Fine, but no funny business! I'm serious." I pointed at him tossing the ball back to him as he walk backwards in front of me, we were walking to the bus stop. "Funny business? like what a 3 way?" He smirked at me, I stopped walking and stared at him. He stopped also. I waited for him to say 'Just kidding' but, he didn't. "L-"

"Hey, there is my bus, I'll see you tomorrow at school? stay frosty." as he ran to the bus stop I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. "3 way?...this guy must be crazy if I would let him touch **my **Edd that way..." I thought aloud, I continued my walk home. replaying that thought in my head and then something hit me. Thinking of Edd in that type of way, handling two dicks in his hand turned me on. 'Fuck...I can't be serious...' I looked up at the sky while walking.

"My god...whats gotten into me... "


	11. Chapter 11

**-Dinnnnnnnnnng-**

The school bell rings. Kids making their way to their first class. students hanging up Autumn decorations and passing out fliers for break activities. I for one couldn't wait for the break, me and Kevin will spend every moment together. Well, hopefully. I was so happy, nothing can bring me down.

"Hey tooth pick!" I'm being handled by Ashley walking with me to class. Her arms are around my neck squeezing me. "A-Ash!" I couldn't breath. "Oh right, air good for breathing." she released me. "So getting ready for the break huh." She stood in front of the door of my first period class. "yeah I can't wait. me and Kevin have so many things planned." I was very excited. She nodded looking up behind me and opened the door walking in. I was about to follow but I was pulled to the side. I turned around to see Kevin. "Oh hi Kevi-" He pulled me into this room by the janitor's closet and the bathroom. Where they store the lost and found things and supplies for the art room. "K-kevin what are yo-" he kissed me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer. 'He misses me?...' I slowly closed my eyes feeling his tongue slip through my lips and twirled around mine. I backed up on a wall as Kevin pinned me to it, lifting my legs around his waist. I clinched on to his lime green shirt and felt our members touching. "How long has its been since we've done this?" he said between pauses while kissing me. "I...I don't know." I replied. He pulled off my book bag placing it on the floor, throwing off his as well.

-**Dinnnnnnnnnnng- **

The second bell rings, "Were late!" I whispered. He ignored the bell. Kevin then ran his fingers down into my jeans groping me. I moaned but soon stopped by Kevin as he placed his hand over my mouth. "Shh..." He whispered in my ear. I felt his member grow. 'Oh god...' I started to heat up and arch my back, he licked my ear and bit on it. His finger was around my hole teasing it. "May I play with it a bit more. " he whispered again in my ear. He looked up at me from my shoulder, like he's begging me. I slowly nodded, he used his fingers that were playing near my hole on my lips and he slid them in my mouth. I blushed and licked his fingers. He slid his hands out my mouth and crawled them back in my jeans near my hole. they felt cold, the tingle ran up my spine making me jolt with pleasure. He slid his fingers in and out, when ever he would pull them out the deeper he would push in till he couldn't go any deeper. I bit down on his neck wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He used his free hand to hold on to my lower back keeping me up. I could feel his throbbing member on mine. I reached down to touch it. Kevin then let out a light moan, his breath hitting the back of my neck. I unbuttoned his jeans, his member pop'ed out, harden, stiff. I began to massage it. he let out more slight moans here and there trying to keep quiet. "K-...k-evin..." I moaned his name slightly in his ear. My member started to throb as If it wanted to be next to Kevins member. I unzipped my jeans taking out my member from underneath it, as it touched Kevin's I stroked both of them together. He added another finger inside of me, 3 fingers are now inside of me. I bit down on Kevin's shoulder-blade again, keeping me from moaning out in pleasure. "D-...double D, I can't...hold it back anymore...!" he whispered loudly in my ear. He leaned back as he came on my shirt as I did on his. He removed his fingers from inside me placing then on my sides. We kissed one last time then he let me down on the floor. "Look at us..." I said looking at my shirt. We looked around the small boxed room and seen the lost and found crates. Shirts, belts and many glasses. He handed me a random shirt, "Who knows what kind of germs are lurking around in that crate. It's been there for years Kevin." I pushed the shirt away. "Its this shirt or a cum splattered one..." he smirked. "Well...ad-least...everyone will see what's mine..because I marked it.."

I snatched the shirt out of his hand and took off mine replacing it with the new one, A blue shirt and a white neck line. The shirt said; Number 1. He turned to me and his shirt was all black and fitted. He tossed our shirts in his book bag and threw it on over his shoulder. I picked up mine as we shared one last kiss, he caressed my cheek. "Kevin...c-class..." I said between pauses. "y..yeah I know.." he replied. After that long kiss we finally separated and walked out the small room when the next bell rung, blending in with the crowd. Kevin slightly touched my fingers, thinking its his way of gesturing 'See you later.' and walked to his next class. I passed Ashley and Rolf arguing by the water fountain, I walked over and tapped Rolf shoulder, He turned and looked down at me smiling, "Oh! Hi Double D Ed boy." I waved, "So you guys fucked in the supply closet huh..." Ashley nodded at me. I blushed "W-what no! what makes you say that?" She looked at me up and down and leaned on Rolf. "you wanna tell him or should I?" She asked Rolf. "You can go right ahead Ash Kid. I'm going to talk to someone who knows how to hold a conversation with Rolf, excuse me." He walked away from Ashley in a huff. "You guys have a weird relationship..." I said chuckling. "Oh yeah, but the sex is great trust me, but back to you..." She smiled and pointed to my pants, "Your pants unzipped..." I looked down and zipped them quickly. Then she pointed to my hat, "Your hat's tilted and you changed your shirt so...you guys must have did it cowboy style, pinned to the wall I guess?" She smiled and Fixed my hat. "Oh..but w-..we haven't."

"Had sex yet? yeah I know, you would be limping." She chuckled walking me to my next class. "Come on Tooth pick." The morning started off ok, Spending it with a couple of friends and my Lover. Ed and Eddy sat with me during lunch and they talked about how much they want to go to the junkyard again like old times. Eddy then started talking about going to strike a move with Nazz, he talks a lot of stuff but doesn't do anything. Ed talked about his baby sister Sarah and how much nicer she's becoming now that she's getting older and his new comic books. "So...hows you and Kevin." Eddy asked softly. I looked over at Eddy, "O-oh...were fine..." I smiled drinking my orange juice I brought from home. "Good, because I still don't like that shovel head!" He roared at me. "Eddy!"

"I don't feel right about this situation. not one bit but It's not my problem, he's your problem." Eddy then stood up and walked out the Lunch room. Ed stayed. "Aw! Cheer up Double D, Eddy will turn around." Ed patted my back. "You really think so?.." I smiled at Ed. "Of course, he forgot his back pack see." he pointed to the chair Eddy was sitting in. I frowned and stood up walking out the Lunch room also. "Get his book bag Ed..." Ed grabbed the book bag and followed me to our next class.

The next classes were like Rides. I was happy in one then grew sad from the response to what Eddy said about Kevin. I thought about how they have a violent history together and had the same conflicting egos. They can't even be in the same room without going back and forth with each other. 'What to do...What to do...'

As the day passed, finishing up some work and getting some homework time in as well. Then the school day was almost at an end, 10 minutes before the bell rings and we can all go home. I watched the clock. I couldn't wait because me and Kevin and the others were going to the movies to see this documentary on electricity and power, I wonder why Lue picked that movie out of the rest. Maybe he wanted to meet my interest or just wanted us to be together. The final bell went off. looking out the window I can see the students leave, chattering and footsteps, walking out the class room filling the streets and sidewalks.

I waited a bit, watching everyone leave. I seen Ed and Eddy run together being chased by some students from the science team. 'They must of stolen their frog again..' I chuckled. I stood up and walked to the door leading outside to the hallways. It was empty, just how I like it. My back pack on my shoulder and books in my hands. "Yo Dork!" Someone yelled from behind me, as I turned around the books in my hand fell on the floor. I looked up to see 3 jocks. They were laughing at me, I ignored them and picked up my books. 'I forgot...I am a dork, I was so used to hanging out with Ash, Kevin, Rolf and Lue I forgot how weak I am. I'm not them.' I felt one jock grabbing my hat tugging it. "No! please don't!" I yelled holding on to my hat. "What, come on Double Dork! what are you hiding under the hat?" one asked laughing at me. They let go of my hat. "What the hell are you guys doing?" a voice echoed through the hall. I turned over, I started to cry a bit. I kept thinking about how vulnerable I am. I seen Lue and Kevin. they walked over. "Yo Kev and Lue. Were just helping him pick up his books." one jock said. Kevin looked at me, noticed I were crying. He looked angry then he pierced over to the 3 jocks and punched one of them. "Kevin!" one yelled, "The fuck is your problem man! helping out the Dorks now?!" one yelled. Kevin didn't answer, he didn't know what to say. The guy he punched was out cold the other two helped him up. Lue smiled and said, "You two should leave...before you start picking up your teeth from the floor." He chuckled and held Kevin's arm so he wouldn't move. The two jocks walked away with the guy hanging on their shoulders. Kevin picked up my books and fixed my hat. "They didn't hurt you did they?" Kevin asked handing me my books. "N-no..I just..thought about how helpless I am." I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked by Kevin's side. Lue followed behind us. "I wont let anyone hurt you Double D.." Kevin whispered in my ear. Kevin stopped me from walking. Lue walked passed us. "Meet you at the movies." Lue opened the doors and left. Kevin nodded and turned back to me. "Do you hear me Double D..." Kevin leaned in closer to me. "As long as I'm here...I won't let anyone hurt you.." He kissed my forehead, placing his hand on the back of my head bringing me closer to him. I looked around and the hallway is cleared. 'Would he do this in front of people...no..he needs to keep up his rep...but now those guys know that he is protecting me...' I smiled and rubbed my eye still feeling tears flowing. "K..Kevin...I...I love you..." I whispered. holding on to my books tightly against my chest, clinging them with the little strength I have. He looked down and smiled at me. "I love you too Double D." I grabbed on to his shirt with one hand bringing him down to me, kissing his lips passionately. I felt like my life was finally in place. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Kevin had the most sweetest smell and touch. From years of being bullied by this guy, I would have never of guest I'll be in his arms being embraced and loved. I wanted to be held by him forever and never let go of. 'Oh kevin..' My thoughts moaned.

After the long kiss and gazing into each other eyes we walked outside. While walking and talking our way to the cul-de-sac, we were greeted by Ash and Rolf. We all walked towards the bus stop. 'Going straight to the movies. with the gang.' I wondered what else can happened to make this day better. In the back of the bus me Kevin on one seat together and Ash and Rolf in front of us. I felt Kevin slowly grabbing my hands locking his fingers with mine. I looked down at our hands then up at him. He was looking out the window with his other arm resting over the bus seat. 'Cool guy pose...That's cute of you Kevin..' I thought to my self. I smiled and leaned over on his arm.

On our way to the movies.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the wait, My car broke down on the highway coming back from work. I should have sent this one out yesterday but I've been quite busy and so has my friend who helps me with the chapters. _

_Hope you guys Enjoy this one with a **twist**:_

* * *

><p>Getting off the bus, dropping us off at the corner by the theater. We seen Lue sitting outside on the benches. We waved, he waves back. He changed out of his usual clothes and wore a blue hoodie and a black shirt underneath with blue jeans. He finally looked normal other than looking like he just walked out of gym. Lue walked over and fist pound Kevin then looked down to me smiling. I loved Lue's smile, He wasn't a bad guy from what I've noticed. Kevin and I were holding hands. Kevin never let my hand go since we got off the bus. Kevin and Lue were staring at each other. 'What are they doing?...' its like watching the discovery channel, when two alpha males cross paths they have to claim their territory and fight to see who will come out on top. "Yo, you two lovebirds and Tooth Pick." Ash said as a joke to tease them, "Are we going to see this piece of shit movie or what?" Ash walked through the doors first as Rolf followed "It is weird that you guys stand there with such a gaze in each other eyes Kevin and Lue." Rolf said while walking in. " You guys..." I tugged Kevin's, he nodded gesturing Lue to walk in first. Lue looked down at me and smiled. "Ready? I picked this movie because I thought you might like it. other than the other action packed and horror movies. " I nodded smiling. "Yes, I'm shocked you picked this movie, I thought you were going to pick the new movie that just came out." we all walked in, Kevin slowly released my hand and placed them in his grey jacket. "Kevin?..." I looked over at him, he was glaring at Lue. Lue was walking over to the ticket stand with Rolf and Ash. "What's wrong Kevin? Did Lue do something wrong?" I asked. Kevin smiled down at me. "Oh it's nothing to worry about Double D. i just...have something going around in my head that's all."<p>

Ash gave us our tickets and they both walked the other way. "Wait I thought we all were going to see the do-" Ash turned to me, I slightly jumped I thought she was going to hit me. " You guys can watch that sucky movie me and Rolf are going to watch the new one." She turned around and continued walking. Rolf was already at the door running in. Kevin looked up at the ceiling taking in a huge sigh, 'I know it's painful to watch this movie in Kevin's mind...Lue on the other hand is excited to see this movie. I would have told Kevin to go with Ash and Rolf if he really wanted to. But I doubt he wants me alone with Lue...' Lue walked to the concession stand and got us drinks. "Lets go. " He walked into the doors marked 4. A huge picture of wind turbines and towers. I smiled warmly and walked in holding Kevin's hand dragging him in. Kevin was pouting and dragging his feet.

Lue stopped by the stairs leading up to empty seats. Lue turned to me and smile. "Pick a seat Edd." I walked over and noticed there were plenty of seats to take. "Lue there's plenty of empty seats. " I chuckled. "Of course no one will be here, it's an documentary, why would anyone whose not a dork come see a movie about electricity when the new movie about aliens just came out right next door?" Kevin mumbled. I looked over to Kevin and he was still looking at the ceiling. " If you don't want to watch the movie Kev you can go right next door with Ashley and Rolf...I'll take care of Edd." Lue smiled taking my hand and walked up stairs finding a seat. Kevin followed behind us mumbling things I couldn't understand. Lue walked down an aisle, I assumed it was the middle of the theater. I sat in between Kevin and Lue. I'm excited to watch this movie. I know I should feel bad for Kevin but he was busy on his phone, maybe playing a game. "Don't worry about Kevin Edd. I'll take care of you." Lue whispered in my ear. I looked over at Lue, he was smiling. The lights dimmed as the movie started. I started to blush as it gotten darker. I felt Kevin's hand holding mine. The light from Kevin's phone is bright enough to see all of us. I started to heat up thinking of all the possibilities that can happen. 'Lue is such a great guy...but I'm in love with Kevin. I want to be with Kevin. I don't want anything to happen between us, but Lue...he's like that perfect friend to be around to have a great a friend...' I moved the divider between me and Kevin and held on to Kevin's arm leaning on him. He looked down at me. I felt someone cover my ears. I quickly looked over it was Lue, he was saying something. I looked over to Kevin and he was glaring at Lue, Pointing to him. Lue moved his hands a little, I thought to myself. 'he wants me to hear what Kevin had to say?'

"If you touch him I'll pound you.." Kevin put his phone in his pocket and pulled me to him. Lue released me and smirked at Kevin. "K-..Kevin..." I blushed a little, guessing what Lue could have said to Kevin to make him say that. Between my boyfriend and a guy I have a small crush on. Ideas of them double teaming me and molesting me in this empty theater ran through my mind. I held Kevin's arm tightly. Kevin was leaning on the arm rest grinding his teeth together. 'This must be painful for him. He really didn't want to see this movie and he didn't want to leave me in the theater with Lue...I wish there was something I can do to make him happy...I could of told him we can leave and go next door but its a horror movie and I'll be terrified of it and crying...oh Kevin...' I sigh while watching the documentary and cuddling with Kevin.

After an hour passed into the film, Kevin leaned over and seen Lue. His legs up on the chairs below us and leaning back in his seat. I could guess Kevin was checking to see if he was touching me inappropriately. "Kevin?.." I whispered, "Yeah." He leaned back into his seat kicking his legs up also. "You don't trust him do you.." I whispered, "No. no he doesn't." Lue said laughing, Kevin glared at him rolling his eyes and quickly looked back at the big screen. 'I must of made him angry to agree with Lue on this movie, and especially that were in the dark and he cannot keep looking over between me and Lue to see if he's touching me or not. Paranoid I should say. Kevin should trust his friends...What did Lue do to make him this cautious...Lue loves to joke around and have fun...I would of thought it was all fun and games.' I turned to Lue, he was enjoying this documentary and chuckling a bit when the narrator makes witty jokes. He noticed me staring at him and he smiled. " Hey Edd..." He nodded and poked my cheek. I giggled and blushed turning back to the screen. I can hear Kevin mumble things under his breath. I leaned over to kiss his cheek, trying to cheer him up or make him smile. He just looked over and held my hand tighter. 'Is he afraid of Lue taking me away...? ' I wrapped my arms around Kevin and squeezed him as tightly as much as my weak arms can. "Double D are you ok?" He asked lifting my head by my chin. "nothing...just trying to cheer you up...but it seems not to be working." I started to feel uneasy, but Kevin said something to lift my spirits up again. "As long as your here with me, I can enjoy this piece of shit movie or anything for that matter. It can be the worst movie ever and I'll still enjoy it if your here with me..." Kevin smiled and kissed me deeply.

As we sat there together and finished the 2 hour documentary, the movie finally went off. we walked out and met up with Ash and Rolf, doing what they do best. Argue. Kevin jumped in the middle and stopped them two before they started doing 'X' rated stuff in front of the passing kids. I walked to the garbage cans and dropped our drinks in. Allot of chattering and kids were running around and talking. I couldn't hear Rolf, Kevin and Ash anymore. "You know...I've been holding back the urge to lay my hands on you Edd..." someone whispered in my ear behind me, I shivered and turned quickly. "L-Lue?...what are you talking about?" I blushed looking into his brown eyes. "You give me the same look...you know...as you do with Kevin?...I noticed that..." he leaned in closer placing his hand on the wall behind me, "You can't hide your feelings from. I can read you like a book right now...you wanted me to touch you in the theater." Lue smiled and walked away. Through the crowd of kids meeting up with Kevin, Ash and Rolf. My heart was pounding and legs shaking. 'C-...could he be right?...I did have a small thought about those two molesting me in the theater. Who wouldn't! your alone between two guys you enjoy being around in the dark! It crossed my mind once...just...once...Right? No! No! No! I'm with Kevin! I can't do this to him. It'll break his heart...' I started to move towards the door where Kevin was laughing and talking to Rolf and Lue. Ash was refilling her drink at the concession stands and made her way back to the gang. "Well Its time for us to go, See you guys tomorrow." Kevin fist bumped Lue and waved at Ash and Rolf "Ready to go Double D?" Kevin reached out to me, I reached for his hand and grabbed it. "Y-...yeah.." I followed Kevin out the building looking back to Lue, Lue smiled and waved. I slowly waved and turned back around to Kevin.

'What are you doing Edd...don't think about what Lue said, ignore him! he's just pulling your leg. He jokes around like that...He doesn't have feelings for me. I don't have feelings for Lue. That'll be crazy...'

_**Right?...**_

Le Kunn~


	13. Chapter 13

The next day was odd and stressful I walked around with my head down, avoiding eye contact and ending conversations quickly. I just wanted to go home and rest. Kevin was always around Lue, I tried to avoid both of them. I soon bumped into Nazz, she walked up to me. "Hey Double D!" She walked over to me, waving. "Oh greetings Nazz." we were in the science lab, working on an experiment. "How is it going dude?" She smiled and handed me some goggles and gloves. "Oh I'm good. " I slid on the goggles and gloves. "So, hows you and your boy toy?" she stretch the gloves on her hands and adjusted her goggles. "Oh, were good Nazz. I'm just...going through something now." I softly said looking down at my table. A beaker and a graduated cylinder were filled with chemicals and water. I twirled them. "Going through...something?.." she asked she held my hand with both of hers, I looked up and tilted my head in confusion. "Whats...going on? I can help dude, ever since that accident with Ash and Kevin, the least I can do is help with a problem. So come on Double D." Nazz really changed from that incident and she really wanted to help me. So I told her, that I have a small crush on someone else. I didn't say who. "Oh! Dude if you want to stay with Kevin you should confirm your feelings with him and stick with it. you should drop this other small crush." She whispered so no one can ease drop in on us. "It's hard...this person has such a sweet smile and touc-"

"This person touched you?" she stopped me.

"O-oh! not like that but...he did hold me..." I smiled remembering the time Lue held me when the wind started to pick up, and the time he poked my face and smiled at me. "Double D...Double D!" she snapped her fingers in front of me grabbing my attention again. "Oh no...you...your in love with this guy...aren't you." her eyes widen, she's worried. "N..no...! I...I don't! I shouldn't have feelings for this person. I don't..."

'I shouldn't...'

"Double D...look at me." She grabbed my arm, she's on the opposite side of the table so I leaned a bit. We were staring at each other. "Think about this person now. but first clear your mind." she said, I did exactly what she said, I cleared my mind and thought about Lue. His smile the way he say my name. How he held me that day and when we were at the theater. "Double D..." she said releasing my arm. "You're in love with this person...your smiling and blushing!" she folded her arms. "I...no!" I panicked and backed away from the table. She walked around the table and stood next to me. "Double D...you can't have two people. you have to let one go." Nazz wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You need to go to Kevin..." she looked at our shoes and then back at me. "I know for a fact that you love Kevin, He loves you as well, trust me...I know this dude. Kevin is rad by the way, so I say...keep the gold." She patted my, The bell loud ring scared me. I looked up and tossed the goggles and threw down the gloves. 'I'm...- no! I don't have feelings for this guy!' I kicked the table but it back fired. My foot started to ache in pain. "Ouchy!" I yelled. I looked up and the room was empty. The teacher left also. 'It is lunch...I need to hurry before the good edibles are all gone again.' I walked out the class room and down the hall. I heard someone laughing it sounded like Kevin or Rolf. I walked into the class room and it was empty, I looked around and noticed this was the second lab next door to the first one.

I turned around and bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me-" I looked up, and seen a soft smile. "L-..." I'm interrupted by a hand. "Don't speak..."

It was Lue in his sweater and blue jeans. "Don't hold back Double D..." He whispered in my ear. He slowly ran his fingers down my lips letting my mouth go. "L-..Lue...I don't have feelings for you..." I blushed at his soft touch. "Oh stop this bullshit Edd." He chuckled and it scared me a bit. I never seen this side of Lue, the determined and bossy type. 'Are all Jocks like this?...' I wondered. he leaned down, close enough for a small kiss. "Do it Edd...I know you want to.." his beautiful brown eyes were staring into mine. The heat of both the blew every time we breath out. My body wanted him but I did not. "L...Lue..." I blushed, feeling small pecks of his lips as I twitched a little. My legs started to shake and my palm is sweaty. I couldn't move. I seen his eyes gaze over behind me as he smirked and looked back down at me. "Lue...I...I can't..." I mumbled. "Your face is so innocent..." He smiled, still inches apart. He stood up straight. I stood there frozen, don't know what to do. 'K...Kevin!' My thoughts roared at me. I ran out the class room but tripped by a small lunch box. 'Who would leave a Lunch box here!' I sat up and grabbed it, standing up and dusting myself off I looked at the name on the box. It was written with a sharpie and horrible penmanship and a couple of drawings, 'Kev' My heart felt as if it dropped, This is his old lunch box he would bring to school everyday when we were smaller. I slowly opened it and it, Its full of Vegetables and Fruits. 'did...he make this for me?...' I looked around and the hallway was empty, I ran down the hallway to the corner and seen someone walk down the stairs with a blue jacket and black hoodie. "K-Kevin!" I cried out. He didn't stop walking. "K...Kevin..." I started to cry. My heart felt like it couldn't control the beats.

'Did...Lue...plan this...'

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait to see Double D. My day started off perfect played basket ball with the guys and during classes I sat with Rolf, Ash or Lue. The day was a bit too perfect. I couldn't wait for Lunch. I wanted to see Edd so badly. Since this morning I thought about him. Sadly I couldn't find him. I thought he was avoiding me or he's being shy again. 'So cute of him...' I thought while smiling. "yo Kev!" someone ran up from behind me and jumped on my back. It was Ashley. "Yo Ash, what's up?" I carried her to our next class. Art. "I was thinking about We all go to the beach. camp fire or some gay shit like that." she suggested. She ducked her head going into the room while on my back. "Yeah sure. sounds like fun." I let her go and she jumped down from my back and into her seat.<p>

"So, Lue is moving out somewhere...he said he wants to go to a sandy place. open out. he asked me to join but I had to turn him down. I may move in with Rolf." She placed her book bag on the floor next to her. "Ah...you guys will be sprouting babies back and forth and fucking up the cul-de-sac with you yelling and screaming." we laughed and she hit my shoulder playfully. "What about you and Edd?" She asked handing me a pencil. "Hey you remembered huh." I nodded thanking her for the pencil. "Yeah you always forget yours. you Jock." she smiled. "Me and Edd living together?...huh..sounds like a lot of pain in my back and hip." I chuckled and she smiled. "You guys make a perfect couple..." she looked at the substitute who were sleep. "You know...I may take Rolf and move out the cul de sac...that place has a lot of memories but I want to make new ones..." She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "We should go with my brother. all of us. just go Traveling. you know?" She added. "Us travel? thats like a riot on wheels." I laughed.

"Oh come on I'm serious Kevin! think about it. you with the love of your life and me with a guy I might kill and my older brother with connections." She turned over to look at me. Folding her legs while sitting in her seat. "I don't know...What about our friends here?...can't just leave them like that. we all grew up together."

"It's just a thought...you know? once we graduate what are you going to do? stay here? stay with Edd? whats your plans?"

"Your talking like traveling it a good idea...I barely have money now. MY job barley pays me enough to survive." I looked at my phone. "Kevin..." She patted my back and turned back to the table. "I love him you know..." I softly said. "Yeah I know...don't let anyone get in the middle...again." Ashley laughed and hit my shoulder playfully.

After a while the bell rung and we all walked out the class. I walked with Ash near the stairs. "I'm going to meet up with Double D. I made him this lunch." I showed her the box and she laughed. "What a dorky looking box, oh it's so adorable." She laughed. Rolf walked up behind her and grabbed her. "Can I borrow this excuse for a female form Kevin?" I nodded and Rolf left with Ash on his shoulders. I laughed a bit and heard it echoed. Rolf stopped and looked back laughing louder and hearing the echo. We both waved and they made their way to the Lunch room. I walked up stairs and into the Lab. "Double D?" I looked around and it was empty. "Where is he?..." I walked out and looked in the room next door, Empty then the next, Empty. I walked to the other Lab next door and seen Edd. I was about to open the door but as I walked closer I seen Lue leaning over to him. 'Is he...' My heart felt like it was ripping open. Lue kissed Double D. **My** Double D! I felt like killing Lue. I wanted to go in and kick his ass. Then Lue looked over to see me. I glared at him and walked away dropping the box. I stopped and looked back at the box. I remembered what Ash said about Lue wanting to move out the city. 'I hope he does before I be able to kill him...' I thought walking down the stairs.

I couldn't hold back the tears so I held my head down, lifting my hoodie over my face. I heard him call my name out but I didn't turn around. I didn't want him to see me cry. 'How can my best friend do this to me...and how would Edd allow him to do this?! I thought he loved me!' My thoughts roared.

'_**I thought he loved** **me**...'_

_'**he loves me right?...**_

**Right?...'**

_De BeckBecca~_


	14. Chapter 14

_"Have you seen Kevin?" _I asked people here and there. I missed all my classes trying to find Kevin. He wasn't in his classes nor was he in the gym. I checked everywhere. 'Did he walk out?" I asked myself, 'I can't walk outside, I'll be suspended for 3 days and it's Tuesday!..I'll be out for the week...' I took in a deep breath and remembered what Nazz told me. "_Confirm your feelings for Kevin_." I love Kevin with all my heart. This feeling over Lue will be in the past. It was a small mistake. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to lose Kevin! A teacher walked up to me and asked me where I suppose to be? I looked behind her and seen Ash with a hall pass talking to the security. I over heard her say "I seen him in tears walking out the school..." I quickly looked up to the teacher and said "Excuse me...!"

I ran out the building. I can hear some of the teachers yelling my name and telling me to stop. I heard Ashley say "Hurry up and find that fucker!" I ran as fast as I can. I stopped and looked back at the school, I never broken the rules for school. I never disobeyed a teacher in all my years. I looked around, I searched everywhere. I then walked to the cul-de-sac. I walked around it and through it. I went to Kevin's house. looked through the window. He's not here, 'Is he hiding from me?...' I sat down in front of his house. "What do you want..." I heard someone softly say. I looked over and Kevin was still wearing his hoodie, his hands in his pocket and giving me a look, a look I can remember well. That look he would give me Ed and Eddy, followed by the name 'Dorks' Kevin were leaning against the house looking at me. "K-..Kevin, what you saw wasn't what you think it was...Lue was telling me to kiss him. I didn't! I..." I stopped knowing I wasn't making any process. his face expression still the same. "K-.."

"Get off...my property...Dork..." My heart-felt as if it's being pulled by the sides, ripping it to pieces and tossing it. "Kevin please, I'm telling the truth you have to understand!"

"I do understand! The reason you wanted to go to the movies with Lue! that fucking small date you guys went on behind my back, I was wondering why Lue wanted to hangout with you so badly, now he can have you..." Kevin voice grew louder and angrier. "If you wanted him so badly...you should of told me before you broken my heart..." He softly said walking over to me pushing me aside. "Kevin..." I didn't know what to say, I would be pretty upset with myself as well. Everything did line up perfectly together but I didn't love Lue. I didn't have feelings for him at all. I forced myself pass him into his house before Kevin had a chance to turn around. "What are you doing?!" Kevin roared. "I swear I'm going to pound you!" He screamed. I backed away from him, the way he were standing and posed ready to strike me. I'm terrified and scared. I knew what Kevin was capable of. He hit me before and I felt that pain come back to me. My legs started to shake and I held onto my hat. I couldn't move anymore, I'm to scared to move. 'Double D...' Memories of his voice ran through my head. I remember how kind and loving he were to me. That night he stayed over and we stayed under the covers. The first time he told me he loved me. The time when he held my hand on the bus. This wasn't Kevin. I knew the nice kind loving Kevin. I knew how sweet Kevin can be even at his worst times. My thoughts replayed a moment;

_"I have a crush on you too Double D...__For a while now...just that..Nazz gets in the way at times, I know I dated her once just for fun because it was a dare but i couldn't...keep my eyes off you. Ash told me just go for it...but..sadly it was when we both were drunk. I..I'm sorry about yesterday...My breath must have stuuuunk."_

_ "Oh y-yes..you did reek of beer and unpleasantness. I would of r-..rather had you sober..." _

_"Well...you have me now..."_

_"k-...Kevin?..."_

I stood up straight and walked to him. "I swear Double D! get out my house or I'll kill you!" I continued to walk to him. His face expression changed from angry to worried or sad. "Kevin...you wont hurt me.." I softly said. " Double D..." he let his guard down. "Kevin. I love you..." I held him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and neck. I know he really wanted to cry but Kevin is too much of a macho man and don't show his feelings in public or even with me. Feelings as in sad, lonely or depressed, he thinks it'll make him look weak. I started to cry. I couldn't hold back any more.

We stayed like that for a while. Not one word are shared. His face resting on my shoulders. He finally said something after a while. "I need time to myself..." I released him a nodded. I tried to kiss him but he moved his head back rejecting the kiss. "I can't...knowing that he was on them...and that he touched you..." I nodded again and walked out the house. The door closed behind me I looked over at the dying leaves on the trees and the ones that have fallen. I continued to walk to my house. I seen some of the students walking this way. 'School must be out.' I seen Lue and Ashley. I stomped over to them glaring at Lue with what I assumed was an angry look. Then Ash ruined it. "Whats with the face about to shit a brick?" I ignored her and slapped Lue, but it back fired and hurt my hand. "Ouch!" I held my hand and looked over at Lue who was looking down. "Why would you do that to me! Sabotage my relationship with Kevin!" I started to cry. Ashley looked over to Lue and shook her head then walked away. She seen Rolf and jumped on his back making their way to his house. "Why would you do that to me...now he's upset he wont even look at me the same...why would you ruin something so perfect? something...something so golden!" I couldn't hold back the tears that were flowing. "Edd-.."

"No! don't 'Edd' me! you knew how I felt about Kevin and you decide to ruin it!...I don't have feelings for you it was just a quick moment of weakness! I don't ever want to see your face again!" I stormed away. I looked back for a second, Lue was looking at the ground and then looked back up at me. I seen the rest of the cul-de-sac looking at him. I walked into my house and locked the door, slid down on the floor and began the river of tears. 'please...please understand Kevin...I love you not him...'

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you Kevin..."<em> His voice...his touch and his smell, everything about him I loved dearly. 'My best fucking friend Lue Ruined...everything.' I sat on my couch for a moment. 'He said he didn't kiss him but...I couldn't believe him...well I could but...why can't I get over this. He said he didn't...Damnit Lue! I swear I'm going to fucking kill yo-' I heard a loud cry 'Ouch' outside. I looked out the window, Lue Ashley and Edd outside across the cu de sac, Ashley walked away, leaving them two alone. "Now what...trying to take him on another date..." I was very frustrated and angry. I looked closer and Edd was crying, 'Is he yelling at him...' I thought to my self. I closed the shades, I didn't want to think about it anymore. I walked up stairs and took off my jacket. I then heard a knock at the door. Going downstairs I opened the door to see Lue, "Ok yes I know I-" I quickly punched him before he can say something else. He pushed me back in to my house and walked in closing the door behind him. "I'm trying to talk to you!" I didn't want to hear anything he had to say, I only seen red. "You're a piece of shit! your my best fucking friend! what gives you the fucking right to touch my Edd!" I threw another punch he dodged it and pushed me away again. I kept swinging at him getting his face and shoulders. He kept pushing me away. "Damnit! Kevin! ok fine! I do have feelings for him as well! ok!" I stopped and glared at him, his busted lip and messy hair. "Fine...I do have feelings for him...is that what you wanted to hear?...I'm also sorry! But we didn't kiss! I wanted him to kiss me..." His hands were on his knees as he's bending over to breath. "I asked him...to kiss me...he didn't..." I dashed at him again kicking him in his face, he pushed me back dodging me again, he then lost it and punched me back pushing me on the wall, I kicked him off me and punched him away. "Kevin! listen to me!" He yelled, I didn't of course kicking him in his face as he tackled me on the ground. The door is kicked open and I seen Ash jump in grabbing her brother and Rolf grabbed me. "Thy hell are you two ladies doing in here hmm?" Ashley fixed her brother's hair. "Tell Lue to get out my house..." I growled. "Fine! I will...but...you shouldn't be upset with Edd...I was the one who tried to force him to be with me...I'm the one your upset with...not him!" He roared and walked out the house holding his nose. Rolf released me and Ashley walked over to my house. She pinched my arm, Ashley nails were long so they pierced through my skin. "One for family...and One for Edd." She pinched me again but harder. she wiped my cheek with her sleeve and walked out the house. Rolf patted my shoulder and said "If I were the walking dark one, I would have went lower where the sun doesn't shine. Or your big head Kevin. " He smiled and walked out the house closing the doors behind him.

"_you shouldn't be upset with Edd..."_

_"I was the one who tried to force him to be with me..."_

_"I'm the one your upset with...not him!"_

I sat down on the floor. I looked over to see my body mirror, noticing my orange hair, I haven't worn my hat in days. Then I thought about where it was. _"How else will I get here without an excuse?.." _I remember that night. My first night I spent over his house, alone in his room under the covers. I sat there wondering and thinking to myself repeating over and over 'I love you double d...' I stood up and walked over to the front room and stretched my back. 'Lue can throw a punch...' I looked back at the mirror and noticed my black eye and cut next to my ear. I dusted myself off and walked out side and locking the door behind me. I looked at Edd's dark house. The wind picked up and the wind started to blow the leaves around. My phone vibrated, I reached in my pocket and checked it;

Nazz_: what are you wait'n 4? go get him kev!_

I looked over by Nazz's house, she was sitting in front of her house. She waved at me and I smiled. My phone Vibrated again, I looked down;

Nazz: _He truly loves you, don't mess this up or I'll be upset with you dude._

I smiled at the message and took one step and my phone vibrated again;

Ash: _you can't use sneezing in scramble right? Rolf is cheating and I may kill him tonight__  
><em>

I rolled my eyes and chuckled while walking to Double D's house.

_**Le kunn~**_


	15. Chapter 15

-Knock Knock-

Walking down stairs to answering the door, finishing up my homework and talking to the schools principle about my 3 days suspension, and my break homework that I just finished in 10 minutes. "Coming." I opened the door and were quickly held on to by Kevin. "K-...Kevin!" I smiled and held him back tightly. " Double D..." He kissed me deeply and entered the house. "Oh my.." I turned around and watched as he stood in the hallway looking at me. "I'm sorry how I acted...It was..quick and I was...in rage." I smiled and nodded, "It's fine, I...know how my...Kevin really acts." He paused and looked over to me. "...I'm your Kevin.." he walked over to me and held my hand, walking me up stairs to my room.

before he can open the door he turned to me and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. He opens the door while our lips are still connected. Kevin lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist. we made our way to my bed, kissing each other embracing each other. Kevin were over me kissing my neck and my stomach through my shirt, lifting my shirt licking my nipple. It harden as he continues. Kevin then removes the shirt and takes his shirt off in the process. I reached for him pulling him close to me again, our bodies touched as we continued to kiss each other. our members are throbbing through our jeans. Kevin kissed his way to the zipper of my jeans, using his teeth to unzip them. "Your not shaking this time Double D...you've changed." He looked up at me smiling. I looked away blushing. He licked my member through my underwear and suckled on the tip. I held myself moaning and jolting in pleasure with every suckle. He slipped my under wear off and leaned over to me and kissed my cheek while stroking my member. "K-Kevin!" I grab on to his arms and bit down on his shoulder-blade again. "Ack! caught me off guard there." Kevin smiled and kept going at my member. Kevin haven't touched me like this in a while, My body missed this. My body yearned for his touch. I heard him unzip his pants and take them off as so with his boxers, kicking them off with his feet. I let go of his shoulder and kissed his neck and then bit down on it. 'He's mine, and I want to leave a mark this time!' My thoughts raged. Kevin let out a slight gasp, 'He enjoyed the bite?...Is it possible?..' I bit down harder on his neck letting out slight moans under my breath. Kevin let out a small moan but it got louder the longer I bit down and the harder I did it. 'Does Kevin enjoy pain?..' I thought of some more naughty things and It made me cum in Kevin's hands. "That was quick..." Kevin licked his fingers and winked at me. I held Kevin's hand and slid his fingers in my mouth, licking and sucking on them. He stared at me as I did it. I turned red, 'Why is Kevin looking at me like that...like he never seen me do this, Its...making me hard again...' I stopped and he smirked. "That was hot of you Double D..." He kissed me as I felt his finger I licked near my hole. "K-...Kevin...can we go all the way tonight?" I asked, His face expression scared me but made me laugh a bit. He was excited and kissed me as he slid in 2 fingers inside me. I jolted and wrapped my arms around Kevin tightly. "Relax Double D...If This hurts...tell me...I'll stop." He whispered in my ear. His fingers separated as his member tip slid in. I arched my back and my nails pierced Kevin skin. He let out another gasp. My thoughts kept asking the same question. 'Does Kevin enjoy pain?'  
>My legs up in the air behind him and my toes curled from this pleasure. "Kev-Kevin!" My moans gotten louder and louder. He then forced his member in. I dragged my nails across his back. Kevin let out another moan and so did I. He started to play with my nipple with one hand and play with my member in the other. "Your s-so tight.." He leaned up straight and continued to move. Kevin started to move majestically in and out of me. each push became more and more relaxing. I reached behind me hold on to the bottom of the headboard connected to the bed. Kevin's face is so innocent right now.<br>"F-...faster.." I moaned, Kevin nodded then moved faster. He lifted my thighs so there touching my stomach. "K-Kevin!" I moaned as he slowed down. He turned me over on my hands and knees. "K-Kevin this position is so embarrassing!" I blushed looking back at him, he smiled and smacked my lower back and continued to ride me. "D-double D...your so Tight I..I love it.." he leaned over and kissed the back of my neck. I tightly held on to my sheets and "Kevin I'm about to-" He held my member, "N-not yet.." he continued to move his hips, slamming his member in and out of me. I started to ooze on Kevin's hand. "Kevin..I can't hold it back anymore...!" I came on Kevin's hand and my sheets. He slowed down and stopped cumming inside me. He pulled out his member as I turned around, he sat down and smiled at me. I crawled over to him and sat in his lap, "Kevin..." I wrapped my arms around his body. "yeah...?" he looked down at me smiling warmly. "...you have me..." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

Kevin and I cuddled for a while, I ran my fingers through his hair, His arms around me tightly. "...You should..talk to your best friend Lue..." I slowly mumbled, I wanted him to continue his relationship with his best friend. I know he's angry with him but they're friends very close friends and I don't want to get in the middle of that. He didn't reply, he didn't even make a joke about it like he usually do. "Kevin?.." I asked again, 'Maybe I should stop asking him. I looked outside and the wind started to pick up. "You should stay over..." I suggested and caressed his cheeks. "Yeah...I'll...stay here..." He kissed my cheeks and smiled.

'He wont talk to Lue...'


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry been busy with work and mah bills...my friends bill...I'm roommates with her, loud Otaku. -.-**

**Thanks for the** **Reviews guys. Some people Like Ashley I got reviews on here, and PM(s) that...people want to read about her and Rolf if I'm not mistaken. I think I can talk about Rolf's and Ashley's love life but It might get graphic considering they both are crazy and rowdy. Well I'll think up of something. And reviews about the grammar as well, If I can write this story in German I would blow you guys away. hmmm I might do that have a english version and a German version, but Sorry about that by the way. I'll go back and fix these problems for you guys. I Hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>He wanted me to talk to Lue, I don't understand this dork. First Lue tries to seduce my boyfriend and then he tries to take him away from me and Nazz tried to take me away from her, Now she's trying to help me? This place is bonkers, I don't know who to trust anymore. I think I might take up Ash's idea of getting out of here. I would like to make new memories with Double D. I think if I can make enough money by the time we graduate we can use my father's car to- wait what? what the hell am I saying?! I'm only eighteen, about to graduate and thinking about traveling with minimum wage and my father's car that can only make it to his job and back. <strong>fuck<strong> I don't even have a clue about what I want to do with my life after I graduate. Move in with Double D?...I don't think that'll woke out. what will he tell his parents, ' OH! yeah mom and dad I'm possibly gay and I'm letting My boyfriend stay here with me.' In his...adorable voice, shaking his legs and playing with his hands. What if they don't accept him, what if there like...homophobic. What am I'm going to do...I wish I were still a kid, riding my bike around and screwing up the dorks scams. Life was simple, but...I wouldn't of have Double D..What would he of said back then? Would he let me k-...I shouldn't think about it. I just wish their were another way I can handle my problems with out any drama._

"Kevin?..." A soft voice squeaked, I smelled pancakes and the sweet smell of syrup in the air. A skinny figure walked towards me holding OJ in a glass. I fixed my vision by blinking, shaking my head. "Double D..?" I mumbled as he smiled. He's still wearing his Pajamas. 'I forgot I did stay the night, I totally blanked out...Its so damn bright in here...Feels like a dream...' I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes leaning over the table. "You were mumbling to yourself all morning...are you thinking about our 3 days suspension? I can assure you we have plenty of time to finish up our homework by the time school ends on Friday. we can turn it in by then." My eyes shot opened 'now I remember...That call I got from my mom, she was furious and dropped the F bomb on me about 20 plus times. What's making me forget these things? Is this really a dream?...can't be...' I looked around the table, pancakes scrabbled eggs and 3 strips of bacon. 'Typical morning breakfast but I'm not the one to complain.' I felt Double D's soft hands touch mine, "Kevin...Tell me whats on your mind? you've been...quiet and mumbling to yourself since we awoke. Is there something you're not telling me?" I couldn't resist his ocean blue eyes, I smiled and leaned over in my chair to kiss him. His soft lips reminded me of the first time we kissed, I were a little buzzed but I still made this happen. I can't believe that he actually allowed me to kiss him with my horrible breath. God it must have been awful. wondered if he wiped the kiss away haha!' I chuckled and he gave me a look, an irritated look. "What's so funny?" I smiled and ate my pancakes, 'Wow, there good. he's so feminine, he's like a small fragile female with small boobs...and penis.. Is that why I like him? Because he reminds me so much of a female...hell if that were the case I wouldn't have sucked his dick on the first date.'

"...Right Kevin?...Kevin?..." He folded his arms and tapped his foot. 'Shit, was he talking to me this whole time?...What did he say?!' I tilted my head and took a sip of my OJ with the bending straw while staring at him, "You didn't hear me did you..." Edd glared at me. "No, no I heard you Double D."

'Shit...why didn't I tell the truth?! lying to him like that is like one step into years of lying...act cool.' He grabbed his cup of water and looked out the window. "Well, what do you think?" he said, I blinked and continued to sip the OJ. "I..uhhh...great!" I lied again. Edd turned to me and smiled, "Don't need to lie Kevin, I know you didn't hear me." He stood up and walked over to the sink with his empty plate and washed it. "I'm sorry Double D...I was thinking about..well...you." I walked over with my plate in hand and placed it in the sink, "M-me?..." He started to blush, I leaned on the counter and smiled, "Yeah, how we met and how horrible my breath stunk and how you still continued to kiss me." We both chuckled. Edd splashed water on me by flicking his fingers towards me. I wiped my face and ran my fingers under the faucet and splashed water on him, he jumped back and grabbed his cup of water on the table. I grabbed the sinks water tube and tapped the trigger, teasing him. "Ok ok, That'll be a lot of water to clean up Kevin! I cleaned the kitchen many times and It took me a while to get it this clean." He placed the cup back on the table and surrendered. "come here.." I let go of the tub as it yanked it's self back in place by the faucet, he slowly walked towards me as I held him close. "since everyone is at school and I'm stuck here with a dork, what would you like to do?" I chuckled and he rested his head on my chest. "Lets stay in an-" My phone started to ring. I reached in my pocket and checked it; one new message.

Ash:_ Have you seen my brother? He didn't come home last night. My mom blew up my phone asking me where he is...He's not at the school. Is he in the Cul de sac? Just text me back if you see him. he's such an idiot, I hope he didn't do anything stupid because of what happened yesterday!_

I closed my phone and looked down at Edd. "Lue is missing..." I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling. "Lue is missing?!"

"Yeah...he didn't come home last night nor did he go to school. Where the hell is that Idiot..." I looked out the window. "You should go find him...I'll stay here and look around the cul-de-sac."

"What makes you think I want to look for him?" Double D walked away grabbing his jacket off the coat rack. "Because he's your best friend and you care about him." He tossed me my blue jacket. "He's not my best friend..." I mumbled and tossed the jacket back. "Kevin...we both know that's a lie...you guys were friends for a long time and you guys are just alike, if he is somewhere out there wouldn't you want to make sure he's ok? if not for yourself but for his little sister Ashley? I know you and Lue had a small fight but...at the end of the day he's still your best friend if you like it or not he's still there for you, Like..at the end of the day I'm your...Dork..." He looked down smiling and legs shaking, turning red like a tomato.

I looked up at the ceiling and back down at Double D. I walked over and snatched the jacket from his hands. "I'm only doing this for Ashley. I'll go look by the bus stations, you stay here around the cul de sac...If you find him...don't let him touch you...got it?" he nodded and smiled. "He wont touch me Kevin I can promise you that...but ok." Double D's smile made me warm inside, I believed him, I trusted Double D. I pinched his cheek and kissed him. I walked over to my garage and lifted the door reviling my bikes and boxes of jaw breakers and many sodas in crates and boxes. I jumped on my lucky one, My 300cc ninja; All black.

Double D walked in front of the bike. "Kevin, Don't fight him please...don't be angry just make sure he's ok.." He's worried, "Yeah..yeah...yeah..." I mumbled grabbing my helmet. "Kevin...he's your best friend...not your enemy." He kissed me, I caressed his cheek, My helmet in the other hand. Double D poked my lens on the helmet and walked back inside. I watched as the wind picked up again. I looked up at the sky and then fastened my helmet on.

'_My best friend...what did he do other than try to take my boyfriend away from me...I don't need him, I'm only doing this for Ashley...' "**Hey dudes what are you doing..."**_ I turned passed by the playground, I heard a voice echo, I looked over and seen Lue but a smaller version._ "Lue?..."_ I slowed down._ **  
><strong>_

_"Oh were seeing who can last the longest upside down." _The small girl said. "Ashley?..."_. "Oh cool! can I try? I bet I can win." _The boy said climbing up on the monkey bars, hanging upside down with the other kids._ "Oh Kevin kid thinks he can beat the son of a Sheppard! I think not with a small brain like yourself." Rolf, Lue and an orange haired boy hanged from the Monkey bars. "What ever Rolf! you look like a freaking monkey to way your hanging." _The little boy barked back at Rolf Ashley's holding a stop watch."Is that me?..." I looked closer and the memory vanished. I looked down at my hands on the handle bars. "This is where we met...wasn't it..." I started shook the memory off as it vanished and continued the search for Lue.

"_at the end of the day he's still your best friend...if you like it or not..." Dammit Double D!...he is my best friend. He's been there since my childhood, playing sports and always winning...he's just that good...heh...yeah..he is better than me in sports...he did try and change..my mind about Double D...told me...he's the one I'm upset with.._

_You better be ok Lue...  
><em>


End file.
